Escape From Total Drama Island
by hyperborea
Summary: Chris McLean brings back his original cast plus the TDWT debuters for Season 4 of Total Drama. Or at least, that was his intention. After the first elimination all hell breaks loose across the island with undead zombies preying on the campers. Only the strong will survive as the weak get taken. Who will get off the island alive? Who will be eaten alive?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Okie dokie so I got a new zombie fanfiction that follows the cast of Total Drama! I'm pretty excited about this story and can't wait to read questions and comments! :)**

 **But a few things before you actually read the first chapter:**

 **First off, there aren't that many zombies in this chapter and that might throw some people off but I wanted to gradually ease into the frenzy :P**

 **Second, while there are several existing couples going in, they may not necessarily still exist after a few chapters.**

 **Third, this story takes place after TDWT so the second and third generation cast are not cast members yet and do not know any of the total drama contestants personally. But don't worry, we will still get to see the next generation cast members eventually ;)**

 **There are probably some other discrepancies I should warn you about but I can't think of any at the moment. Please enjoy :P**

 **WARNING: This story will contain violent actions, some harsh language, slight sexual mentions, and character death.**

 **~2 week before Season 4 of Total Drama~**

"Finally! After 3 long years of preparations, the serum is complete!" A scientist, male, exclaimed to his partner next to him as he picked up a small vial.

The 2 scientists, one male and one female, were standing over a table in their laboratory. Only one light was lit, and it was over the table they were staring at. On this table...a dead body of an elderly man lay still.

The female scientist replied with a smirk, "Indeed it is Sir. And now, we can finally harness its power's full potential and accomplish the goals we set 3 years ago."

The man's excitement faded as he quickly snarled, "Everyone will PAY for what they have done to me and my family."

The girl looked at him and he looked back and said, "What is it? Are you backing out of the plan now?"

"No, no," the girl quickly responded, "I am just wondering when we will implement phase 2."

"We will implement phase 2 in 10 days time as per our initial schedule," The man said, "Then Chris McLean will regret the day when he ruined my family. By making my child participate in Total Drama."

The girl remained silent as the man continued to rant, "My family has lived in shame and ridicule our whole lives, and that stupid reality host Chris McLean ruined it even further. So before we unleash our newfound power on the rest of the world, we will use it to infect the island of Total Drama."

The girl looked at him and said, "Aren't you concerned that your child will be eaten as well? If your child is on the island when we release the toxins, they are sure to die with the others."

"My child will NOT become a victim," The man said angrily, "My child will fight their way out and show my family proud while the taunting lowlifes are all slaughtered!"

"Alright, if you're sure, we will release the venom on people near the island first and transport them to the island the day before the next season of that ridiculous show begins." The girl said, and then looked back up at the man, "and then we will release the rest on the remainder of the world right?"

"Of course, the ENTIRE world has mocked me and my family all my life, and now it is time for them to get a taste of their own medicine." The man said. The girl repressed an angry remark and then heard footsteps approaching.

"Someone is coming!" She hissed, "What should we do? Hide? No one else is supposed to know what we are doing in here."

The man looked at the door calmly and said, "No, we just found our next victim." Both man and woman smirked as the door opened and they lunged at the man who walked in. The man who entered had barely time to see the bag being placed over his head as he was seated in a chair and strapped down. His voice was muffled from inside the bag and the man nodded at the woman.

The woman quickly injected the man with a syringe and waited for a few minutes. The man died in a matter of minutes, but still the scientists waited. After another 10 minutes of waiting or so... the man began to stir once more.

A malicious smile rose on the woman's face as she turned to her partner. She said, "Looks like it is official! Our concoction works perfectly!"

"Watch out Chris McLean, and watch out world. I'm coming!" The man said and began laughing as the test subject attempted to attack them from the confines of his chair.

* * *

 **~2 weeks later~**

"Season 4 folks!" Chris McLean announced from the dock of shame with a bright smile.

"We've decided that we would bring all of our original contestants from the island, as well as the 3 new players from season 3, to compete back where it all began: Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris announced, his face beaming with happiness.

"Well let's introduce our campers. And we will introduce them in order of how well they have done in past seasons. To start things off, the Queen o' Mean herself, Heather!" Chris said as Heather stepped off the yacht.

"Ha," she scoffed, "Of course I am the first one back, I literally OWN this game. I mean seriously, when Owen and weird Goth girl are 2 of the better players, that's when you know that your competition isn't very strong."

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Heather (looking quite smug): I mean let's face it, no one is or ever will be better than me at this game. I can't wait to send each of them packing.**

* * *

"Well, let's bring back our favorite bad boy heartbreaker, Duncan!" Chris exclaimed as Duncan arrived.

Heather laughs at him and says, "Back to flirt with all the ladies are we?"

"Shut it Heather, I am with Gwen now. I don't like any other girls in that way." Duncan growled.

"And I'm sure that's exactly what you told Courtney dozens of times. But looks like that wasn't true." Heather says with a smirk. Duncan's eyes were gleaming murder. If looks could kill.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan (somewhat irritated): Why does Heather have to stick her nose in everyone's business? Just take a chill pill and leave the rest of us alone. Particularly ME.**

* * *

"Well speaking of Gwen, here she is now!" Chris said as Gwen arrived. Heather rolled her eyes as Gwen ran over to Duncan and he embraced her.

"Hey Duncan, it's great to see you." Gwen said with a blush while Heather made gagging sounds behind them.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Gwen: I'm not necessarily "happy" to be back, but it is nice to see Duncan again. I hope this season doesn't cause any more unneeded drama directed towards me. I still feel guilty about the whole Courtney thing...**

* * *

"Great to see you too babe," Duncan said and gave her a kiss, "I hope Courtney doesn't flip out all the time when she is near us."

Chris smirks and says, "Speaking of Courtney, the CIT is here!"

Courtney stormed off the yacht and saw Gwen and Duncan embracing. "Ugh! You two disgust me!" The CIT said angrily.

Heather laughed and said, "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine? It's no wonder Duncan ditched you."

Courtney growled and lunged for Heather, but Heather was anticipating this and side stepped as Courtney fell into the water. She resurfaced spitting water out of her mouth, and Duncan couldn't refrain himself from laughing along with Heather. Gwen frowned at this and went over to lend Courtney a hand.

"Here, grab my hand." Gwen said with a semi-forced smile.

Courtney glared at her and said, "There is no way I will EVER ask for your help. Get away from me." And Courtney pulled herself out of the water. Gwen's face fell and she walked back over to Duncan who had his eyebrow raised.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney (looking enraged): GAH! Gwen makes me sick. I mean, at least with Duncan I ended things with my pride intact. But Gwen, she betrayed me in a whole other way and I refuse to ever forgive her.**

* * *

"Why were you being nice to Courtney?" Duncan inquired.

Gwen sighed and said, "Because she doesn't deserve to be treated worse than any of the rest of us. And...I still feel a little guilty about what happened." Before Duncan could respond, the dock began shaking as a familiar fat boy came running.

"Hey guys!" Owen screamed as he fell flat on his face and drifted toward Heather.

"Ugh, get away from me you oaf." Heather said in disgust as Owen landed next to her.

Owen just smiled at her and pulled her and Courtney into a hug. "This is going to be so great! Right guys?" He didn't seem to notice Heather and Courtney glaring daggers at each other.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Owen (oblivious): Heather and Courtney are some of the nicest people and I bet they were really happy about the hug I gave them.**

* * *

"Next up, our foxiest player, Lindsay!" Chris said as Lindsay stepped off the yacht.

"Hi Caleb," She said to Chris whose eye twitched, "It is like so awesome to be back." Chris just stood there with his eye twitching as the next contestant arrived.

Heather just rolls her eyes at Lindsey and walks off as Lindsey looks somewhat thoughtful.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Lindsey: Okay so I have like, seriously got to get better at this game. I mean, getting played by Heather was bad enough, but I don't want to go home again without making sure I put her in her place for good.**

* * *

"What sup y'all, LeShawna's in the house!" The sister called as she too hopped off the boat.

Heather rolls her eyes and LeShawna frowned at her. "You got something to say to me Queenie?" She asked Heather.

Heather just scoffed and walked away as Lindsay said, "Hi Lequisha! I missed you!" Lindsay gives LeShawna a big hug while Courtney just glares from a distance.

Chris frowns and says, "Come on people! Make this more entertaining!"

LeShawna glared at Chris and said, "Oh you want interesting?" LeShawna then picks Chris up and hurls him into the water. This is met with laughs all around, with even Courtney joining in. Chris resurfaced looking angry.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **LeShawna: I don't need that annoying boy Chris to bother me on day one. And I don't need these preppy bitches getting up in my business either. Wait for the competition to start (she cracks her knuckles)**

* * *

He pulled himself out and said, "Right...onto our next camper. The lovable brick house, DJ!"

DJ looked fearful as he walked off the boat. "T-There aren't many animals for me to injure this season are there?"

LeShawna rolled her eyes, "You are not going to tell me that you still believe in that stupid animal curse are you?"

"But I still have it LeShawna. Every time an animal comes near me, something bad happens!" DJ said with sadness.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **DJ (rubbing the back of his head): I just don't understand it. I love animals and always have! But for some reason this show has turned me into some sort of monster, someone I don't want to be. I'm back this season to make myself the person I used to be.**

* * *

"Too bad for you DJ. But guess what, no one cares!" Chris said as the next camper arrived. Harold stepped onto the dock and Duncan approached him.

"Hello _Doris_ , ready to get pummeled some more?" Duncan said grinning.

"I'll have you know that Doris is a family name, GOSH" Harold said to Duncan and he walked away from him.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Harold (looking agitated): Gosh I hate Duncan. He hasn't changed over all these years! Oh, he'll get what's coming to him!**

* * *

"It's okay sugar, just ignore him." LeShawna says followed by a glare in Duncan's direction which he smirked in reply. LeShawna led Harold away from the delinquent, only to be knocked over due to the impact of the next arrival.

"WOOHOO!" Izzy screamed as she swung on a vine, knocked LeShawna over, somersaulted, and landed on both her feet perfectly. LeShawna muttered something unintelligible at Izzy while she got up and Duncan looked at Izzy impressed.

"Nice moves there Tarzan." Duncan said to Izzy who laughed.

"I KNOW RIGHT. Raccoon DOES taste awesome!" Izzy said and cackled while Duncan backed away from her.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Izzy: People just don't get it. But raccoons are SERIOUSLY amazing. This one time, one a dare in the middle of the night, my friend Betty made me make out with a raccoon. Let's just say, the raccoon still has my phone number (Izzy winks).**

* * *

"Up next we have Beth." Chris said unenthusiastically as Beth came running.

"OMG I'M BACK! HI LINDSAY!" Beth yelled excitedly.

"Hi Betty." Lindsay said with a smile as Beth hugged her. Heather made more gagging sounds and Beth frowned at her.

"You know Heather, being mean to people always costs you something. In the case with our old alliance, it cost you friends, and any chance of winning the contest this season." Beth said to the Queen Bee.

"Oh yeah?" Heather said angrily, "Then why was I the FIRST camper here? Because Chris said it himself, I am the BEST contestant this show has ever seen."

Beth raised her hands up in a truce-like state and said, "I only meant that if you were nicer to people, your odds would be much better."

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Beth: Heather thinks she is SOO great (she spits a little). But when it comes down to it, she doesn't have any friends among us and is a certain early boot. She really needs to try being nice for a change.**

* * *

"Yeah Beth, you are starting to bore us with all your nice nonsense," Chris told the wannabe, "so now it is time for the Codemeister!" Cody arrived and smiled when he saw Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, it's been a while." Cody said to Gwen as he blushed.

Gwen smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah it has. Look I hope we can be teammates again, we work well together."

Cody's eyes lit up, but only for a second as his vision quickly abandoned him. Duncan had punched Cody right in the face, causing Cody to lose his vision temporarily.

"Ahh! I can't see!" Cody shouted while stumbling around. He ran into Harold who caught him before he fell into the water.

"Gosh Duncan what is wrong with you?" Harold asked angrily.

Duncan glared at him and said, "The loser was trying to flirt with my girlfriend!"

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Cody (rubbing his temple): Duncan is the meanest person I have ever met. I mean honestly, I was just harmlessly talking to Gwen...while thinking of her awesome smelling hair and perfect lips...(Cody realizes what he is saying and stops).**

* * *

Courtney couldn't take it anymore, she walked over to Duncan and slapped him right in the face. The surprise registered on his face as he fell over. Many other campers laughed at his misfortune.

"Just because you have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you can treat her like your property," Courtney snarled at him, "She is free to make her own choices. Something I realized was one of my mistakes in the past..." She became lost in thought and quickly stormed away again. There was stunned silence among the campers. Duncan just stared at Courtney as she walked away.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney (breathing heavily): Oh why did I do that (face palm)? I need to stop making enemies and just focus on winning the game.**

 **Duncan: No offense to Miss Counselor in Training, but I'm pretty sure that was the most hypocritical thing ever said on planet Earth. But...it's nice to know she'll still talk to me...(Duncan looks off into space).**

* * *

Then Chris burst out laughing. They all turned to him, annoyed. When he saw their faces he said, "What? That was AWESOME!" No one else joined him in his laughing fit.

"Well, uh, I guess it is time for our next camper." Chris said, conscious that everyone was still staring at him.

Bridgette stepped off the boat to see many happy faces at her arrival. She smiled as she saw Gwen and LeShawna and she waved.

"Hey you two, how have you been?" Bridgette asked with a smile.

"Oh ya know, looking fabulous, being famous, nothing much, you?" LeShawna said to Bridgette who chuckled.

"Well, _certain aspects_ of my life have gotten, _very_ interesting." Bridgette said with a blush.

"Oooooo," LeShawna said, "What's been going on with you and that cowboy?"

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Bridgette (blushing): Okay so Geoff and I have been spending a lot of quality time together lately, and I mean A LOT. It isn't just making out anymore; we've become a really focused couple. Instead of only caring about our...**

* * *

Bridgette blushed again but before she could say anything else, the party boy himself arrived. She ran to greet him, "Geoff!"

"Bridge!" He yelled as he grabbed her in a bear hug and the two instantly started making out. Many bystanders looked on with actual compassion in their eyes. Well, except Heather who continued her fake gagging in the back of the group.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Geoff: Yeah so Bridge and I are super tight, like even more so than before! Of course that doesn't stop our awesome...**

 **Bridgette: ...make out sessions. (She sighs in happiness) Maybe this season is our season!**

* * *

Chris, who noticed Heather's charades of barfing, said, "Well Heather, if these guys don't satisfy you, let us bring on someone suited for you. Alejandro!"

Heather gulped as Alejandro stepped off the boat, smiling evilly as always. He saw Heather and said, "Ah Heather, as beautiful as ever."

"Oh go jump in the piranha pool." Heather said annoyed.

"As sadistic and cruel as ever." He said with a wink as he blew her a kiss.

"Ugh. Whatever." Heather said as she stormed away.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Alejandro (grinning): Heather is too emotional and therefore it is very easy to assure my victory over her in the upcoming challenges.**

 **Heather: That jerk (She clenches her fist). Where does he get the nerve to say things like that to me after last season? Ugh!**

* * *

Ezekiel soon arrived...back in human form? That's right perfectly normal again, or as normal as Zeke ever was.

"I'm in it to win it this season, eh." Zeke said to the gang who collectively rolled their eyes.

"You say that literally every time and yet you ALWAYS get booted out first." Cody pointed out.

"Yeah, according to my recent calculations, if your team loses the first challenge, you have a 97.314% chance of getting eliminated." Harold said as he straightened his glasses.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Ezekiel: I don't care what they say, eh. I have it in the bag yo, and I ain't stopping till they all go down!**

 **Harold (typing numbers into a hand-held calculator): Hmm hmm, I knew it! Exactly 97.314%! (He looks up at the camera) Wow, Zeke really better hope his team doesn't lose immediately.**

* * *

"And now here comes a musician we haven't seen in ages, its Trent!" Chris announces as Trent steps onto the overcrowded dock.

"Hey guys." Trent says calmly to Cody, Geoff and DJ who all give him a smile in return.

"Good to have you back dude." DJ says warmly.

Trent sees Gwen and Duncan over by the other end of the dock as he walks closer inland. Gwen noticed his arrival and she gives him a small smile and then turns away. Trent feels a tapping at his shoulder. He turns around and sees the preppy CIT looking impatient.

"What do you want?" Trent says rather harshly.

Courtney doesn't look offended and she says, "Listen, we are both aware that certain people in our lives have, well, ruined them." and she gestures toward Duncan and Gwen.

Trent stares after Gwen for a few moments till Courtney starts snapping at him.

"I'm not done talking guitar boy." She says and continues as he frowns at her, "I think the two of us would benefit from tearing them down and forming an alliance between only ourselves."

Trent raises his eyebrows and says, "You do realize I don't like you right? I mean, you aren't exactly the nicest person here."

Courtney rolls her eyes and she notices Heather looking at her and Trent suspiciously. She turns back to say, "I won't say more here. But if you decide to take me up on that offer, come find me." And with that, Courtney spins on her heel and walks over to stand by Bridgette.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Trent (looking somewhat confused): Um what is her deal? I think before now Courtney has spoken to me like two times that I can remember. But whatever, I'm not exactly her biggest fan and don't really intend to ally with her.**

* * *

Heather mutters to herself, "That wench isn't going to make it far this season. I will take her down early."

"Ah Heather," Alejandro says from behind her and makes her jump, "you know you should save people that make enemies quickly for later disposal right?"

"Of course, but Courtney seriously rubs me the wrong way." The raven-hair girl replied before storming off.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Alejandro: I love the, uh, "dynamic" between Heather and Courtney. It is certainly a relationship I can't wait to tamper with (He rubs his hands evilly).**

* * *

Justin steps onto the dock as well with a huge smile plastered on his face. "I'm back baby" He says expecting responses. Of course, no one bothers to even look at him.

"Hello? Lindsey? Beth?" Justin says waving his hands in their faces.

"Um do you mind?" Lindsey says as she goes back to talking with Beth and Justin looks crestfallen.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Justin (laughing nervously): It's all an act right? I mean look at me, they HAVE to be faking it right? I'm the hottest thing on this planet!**

 **Lindsey & Beth:**

 **Lindsey: Was someone talking to us just now?**

 **Beth: (shrugs)**

* * *

Chris laughs in the background and says, "Almost done now. And here comes one of my favorites...to make fun of!"

The clumsy jock, Tyler, rode in on skis. Or he would of if he hadn't forgotten how to stop and he went flying over the dock and landed in the water. Chris just started crying of laughter.

"You know, someday you will get what's coming to you McLean." Gwen said in disgust at his laughter.

"Oh Gwen, we all know that isn't true." Chris says as he wipes tears from his eyes.

"Oh my head..." Tyler moans as he picks himself up out of the water. Lindsey rushes towards him with Beth.

"Oh my gosh Tyler are you okay?" Lindsey asks concerned.

"Linds, you got his name right!" Beth squeals.

"I did?" Lindsey asks looking quite confused "Oh yay me!" The two squeal and forget about Tyler and move on as Tyler gets completely on the dock.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Tyler (birds circling his head): Did Mommy forget to put the cuckoo clock in the toaster? (Tyler collapses)**

* * *

At the moment, Harold was pestering LeShawna. He was trying to tell her facts about the largest soccer ball ever built when she finally had enough.

"Listen Harold baby, I do not care about yo stupid soccer ball. Now give me some space or I will make space." LeShawna says threateningly and Harold gulps.

Suddenly a _click!_ is heard from behind them and they turn to see Sierra standing there with her camera and the yacht going back for the next camper.

"OMG!" Sierra screams "A NEW PICTURE FOR MY LEHAROLD BLOG! That's picture 347" And Sierra giggles.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Sierra (squealing): You know, LeHarold isn't the most popular couple on my blog. WELL OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE CODERRA IS (giggles)! But anyway, a new photo will be GREAT for my blog. I've sadly been running out of new posts besides my pics of Cody sucking his thumb. (Sierra blinks at the camera)**

 **LeShawna (looking bewildered): That girl is some kind o' crazy! I'll keep an eye on her, make sure I don't wake up one day to find all my belongings dumped out on the floor and her rolling around in them for her "blog's" purpose. You know what I'm saying?**

* * *

LeShawna rolls her eyes and Cody, who was talking to Trent, gulps and runs to hide behind DJ. Sierra sees him and runs over to him while screaming.

"Cody! I missed you SOOOOO much my sugar plum!" Sierra hollers as she picks Cody off DJ's back and hugs him tightly with Geoff and Bridgette making out in the background.

"And while Cody gets strangled to death, let's introduce the fan-favorite: Noah! Although lord knows why..." Chris says as Noah arrives.

"Yeah thanks Chris," Noah says dismissively and he sighs, "so I'm here because of a forced contract and I'm just going to end up going through emotional and physical embarrassment before I eventually get eliminated...again."

"Well yeah what did you expect?" Chris asks like it's a legitimate question.

Izzy comes up to Noah and says, "Ah come on No-no, it'll be fun! Riding snakes and eating Chef's wonderful food!"

"I can agree to that! Go food, woo-hoo!" Owen screams and Izzy high-fives him while Noah just blinks unimpressed.

"Where is the crazy cook anyway?" Noah asks as he notices the cook isn't among them.

"Eh, he's somewhere on the island. Don't know where, don't really care." Chris says with a shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Noah: When is Chris ever not concerned about Chef and his whereabouts? Aren't they practically married?**

 **Izzy: Riding snakes, now THAT is supposed to be super awesome! One time, I heard about my cousin Mario trying to tame and ride this HUGE 20 ft long snake and how he was never heard from again. Weird huh?**

 **Owen (looking love-struck): Not only is she gorgeous, but she has a deep love for food that almost mirrors mine. I don't know what I would do without Izzy.**

* * *

Chris looks far less enthusiastic as he announces, "The BFFFL's Katie and Sadie are here."

"EEEEEEEE!" The two squeal as they dock and run to hug Bridgette. Bridgette is caught slightly off guard and she starts stumbling backwards toward Alejandro and she lands on top of him. Alejandro gives a devilish smirk and Bridgette blushes while Geoff glares at Alejandro.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Bridgette (confused): What just happened?**

 **Geoff: How DARE he look at Bridgette that way! After everything he did to her too! Dude, that's just not cool.**

 **Alejandro (laughing): Oh, yes it will be too easy to gain Bridgette as a stepping stone. And Geoff's jealousy will turn to rashness and get him eliminated too (He rubs his hands together).**

* * *

"Omg, I'm like SO sorry Bridgette." Katie says apologetically and Sadie nods in agreement.

"Yeah we totally didn't think you would fall over on top of Alehunkdro." Sadie says with a blush.

Justin comes running over to Katie and Sadie and starts waving his arms up and down, "You two, you can see me right? I'm exquisitely beautiful right?" Both of them just stare at him for a moment and shake their heads.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Katie & Sadie:**

 **Katie: You totally have a crush on Alejandro.**

 **Sadie (twiddles her thumbs: Well yeah...**

 **Katie: Well when Bridgette fell on him he smiled at her. SMILED! That's bad news for you. We gotta get her out of the picture.**

 **Sadie: Aw but Bridgette is really nice. We shouldn't get her eliminated.**

 **Katie: (just looks at Sadie like "seriously?")**

* * *

Eva stormed onto the dock, swinging her bag of weights out in front of her. It narrowly missed Ezekiel who said, "Watch it eh?"

Eva glares at him and then takes a deep breath. An aura of calm takes over her and she gruffly says, "Sorry home school, I wasn't trying to hit you." This apology is met with stares all around and Eva realizes she is the center of attention.

"What?" Eva asks the group and Justin runs to her and screams "AM I GORGEOUS OR NOT!" Eva doesn't even react.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Eva: As much as it pains me to say this, I took the advice given to me by these fellow competitors and took anger management classes. The instructor said I wasn't completely accepting of myself, but that I was much better...**

 **Ezekiel (scratching his head): Eva is nice now? Doesn't make much sense, eh?**

 **Justin (crying): Why does no one see my beautiful body anymore? (A look crosses over his face and he glares) ALEJANDRO! That slime ball is stealing my thunder!**

* * *

"And now, our final contestant is here." Chris says looking like he wants to shoot himself at the next arrival.

Blaineley stormed off the yacht and got right in Chris's face and said, "There better be a VERY good reason why I'm here McLean!"

Chris holds up a packet of contracts, looking quite glum, "Yes, unfortunately after your debut in the middle of last season, the producers made you sign a contract remember? And guess what, it's still valid Blaineley."

"her real name isn't Blaineley." Geoff mutters to Bridgette who giggles.

Blaineley raises an eyebrow in their direction and says, "Oh look my fellow co-hosts. Glad to see me are you?"

"You know perfectly well that no one here wants to see you _Mildred_." Chris says dismissively to her and she fumes.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Blaineley: Puh-lease. I'm eye candy why else would I be allowed back on this show? Chris just wishes he had MY superior looks and camera skills. He's just a washed up hag who should of left reality TV a long time ago (she grins).**

* * *

The 25 contestants stand side-by-side along the dock of shame with Chris standing a little inland. It's noticeable that Trent is looking longingly at Gwen and Owen and Izzy are making out next to him. Blaineley, on the other side, rolls her eyes at them in disgust and stalks over toward Katie and Sadie.

"Alright people, time for a group photo before we begin the first challenge!" Chris announced while pulling out a camera.

"Do you really think we are gonna fall for this crap again?" LeShawna asks with her eyes narrowed at the host.

Chris pouts a little and says, "Fine, I will take your group picture on the actual island. Better?" LeShawna and the others nod and they head onto the island and over by the cabins.

"Okay, stand in some sort of order so everyone is visible." Chris says and the campers arrange themselves in an order so everyone can be seen. Chris snaps the picture and it instantly prints and Chris pockets the picture for now.

"Sweet!" Harold exclaims, "You got yourself a Polaroid Snap."

"And this matters because?" Noah deadpans.

"Gosh Noah they are just really cool. I thought you would have known that." Harold says with a shake of his head at the bookworm.

"Okay campers enough chitchat! It's time for your first challenge." Chris says impatiently.

"Wait, what are the teams McLean?" Eva asks a little more harshly than she intended to.

"Well Miss Muscle, I was just getting to that." Chris says and Eva mumbles a small apology.

"The teams will be decided based on past performances," Chris continued, "So the first team will be consisting of Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, and Courtney!"

Heather, Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney glared at each other while Owen just hugged each of them screaming, "Woo-Hoo!"

"You're team name will be Team All-stars!" Chris said.

Owen clapped and said, "Oh I always wanted to be an all-star!"

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Owen (looking thrilled): I'm super pumped to be considered an "all-star"! Plus I got some of the best teammates. They're just so nice!**

 **Heather: I just...**

 **Duncan: can't wait...**

 **Gwen: to make sure...**

 **Courtney: I destroy them all!**

* * *

"Team 2 will consist of: Lindsey, LeShawna, DJ, Izzy, and Harold! Your team will be called Team Victory 2.0!" Chris announces and the team groans.

"That means we will lose for sure!" DJ complains.

Chris shrugs and says, "Meh, not my problem." Chris flashes the camera a grin.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **DJ (looks worried): I don't know about this team name. I already know I still have my animal curse, I don't need to guarantee I get eliminated early too!**

 **Lindsey: I'm not worried at all. Last time, we totally did a good job and I survived like 9 challenges! Besides this time, I have a master strategy! (She looks at the camera with a look of utter stupidity)**

 **LeShawna (rolls her eyes): Come on now boy! Team Victory 2.0 is a bad omen and I don't take omens lightly. This one time my cousin was cursed by some old guy at the mall and ever since then, she's been having problems sleeping at night. Coincidence? I think not.**

 **Izzy: I'll just blast the other teams with my super hot pepper spray and blind them for all the challenges! It'll be super fun!**

 **Harold (straightening his glasses): Well, obviously from a personnel perspective, we have a good balance of wicked skills. Most of the physical ones are from me of course, but the beautiful ones are all thanks to LeShawna (goes dreamy eyed).**

* * *

"Team 3 consists of: Beth, Cody, Bridgette, Geoff, and Ezekiel! You are christened Team Underdogs!" Chris announces and Sierra complains in the background.

"HOW CAN I NOT BE ON A TEAM WITH CODY!" Sierra screams in rage and Chris plugs his ears.

"Maybe so Cody doesn't die of being near someone so crazy." Beth says to herself and Cody hears her and laughs.

"Oh you thought that was funny?" Beth says and blushes slightly while Cody just laughs.

"CODYYYYYYYY!" Sierra screams as she falls to her knees in a dramatic fashion.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Beth (twiddling her fingers): Cody laughed at something I said! Boys don't usually do that he-he. (She looks very uncomfortable)**

 **Cody (still laughing): Oh it's so true! Sierra never leaves me alone so being on a different team than her feels great!**

 **Bridgette: I'm glad to be on the same team as Geoff and all, but I'm a bit worried I'll get distracted. Plus there's also...(camera cuts off)**

 **Geoff (grinning): Bridge and I are together again! I don't see how we won't make it super duper far!**

 **Ezekiel (looks quite uncomfortable): I'm not really friends with anyone on the show. I really ought to make some soon or I'll just go home first again (he looks down with a sad look)**

* * *

Sierra is begging Chris to let her swap teams but he ignores her and says, "Team 4 will consist of: Sierra (he glares at her), Alejandro, Trent, Justin, and Tyler! You will be called Team Shoulda Woulda Coulda!"

Trent raises his eyebrow and says, "And why exactly are we called that?"

Chris grins and says, "Because each of you has done something that you either regret or have not done something you wish you had done. Sierra badgered the crap out of Cody and now he ignores her, Alejandro fell for Heather and I am SURE he wishes he could take that back!" Chris chuckles and Alejandro glares at him.

"Trent wishes he hadn't been obsessed with the number 9 and creeped Gwen out," Chris continues and Trent looks embarrassed, "Justin wishes he could be hot again but let's face it, it isn't going to happen." Justin is crying in the background.

"And finally Tyler decided not to go out with Courtney and instead chose Lindsey. And while this is sweet and shows he is loyal, it ultimately made Alejandro feel he was useless and therefore he eliminated him." Chris finished with Alejandro and Tyler sharing an uncomfortable look.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Sierra (hyperventilating): WHY DIDN'T HE PUT US ON THE SAME TEAM! IT'S TRUE LOVE, WE HAVE TO BE TOGETHER! (Sierra starts screaming and the camera blacks out)**

 **Justin (crying): Why does no one love me anymore?**

 **Alejandro (looking angry): How dare he insult Heather like that! She is a goddess of exceptional...(he realizes what he is saying) but of course I shouldn't think of those things. I am here to win Heather... I mean the million!**

 **Trent: Why does Chris insist on humiliating me? I already feel bad enough about what went down with Gwen...**

 **Tyler (looking visibly confused): How did choosing Lindsey over Courtney make Alejandro vote for me?**

* * *

"And our last team that is almost certainly going to lose consists of: Noah, Katie, Sadie, Eva, and Mildred! They will be called Team Losers!" Chris says and smirks at Blaineley.

"Chris you are like so mean." Sadie says.

Katie nods and says, "Yeah, why would you say we are sure to lose?"

"Maybe because you 2 are so useless and annoying and because Mildred is an old grandmother." Noah points out and pulls out a book to read while the 3 he just insulted glare at him. Eva laughs for a moment and then stops, realizing what she is doing.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Katie & Sadie:**

 **Katie: That was like SOO rude of Noah!**

 **Sadie: Omg I know right. Like what was his deal?**

 **Noah (looking very bored): What? Don't expect me to say kind things to those people when they annoy the crap out of me and every viewer in the world. That's me, I'm a realist. (Noah goes back to reading his book)**

 **Eva: I started laughing for a moment there but I stopped myself because otherwise I will definitely be one of the first ones on my team to get eliminated. Noah has already made himself the obvious target so I got to make sure I am not next.**

 **Blaineley (fuming): Why does everyone think I am so old? And stop calling me Mildred!**

* * *

"Alright," Chris said with a clap of his hands, "it's time for your first ever challenge!"

While the contestants grumbled, Chef Hatchet walked up to Chris seemingly out of nowhere. Chris jumped in slight surprise and then laughed when he saw it was Chef.

"Oh boy," Noah said with a serious tone of sarcasm, "our poisonous cook has arrived."

A few chuckles were made but Chef ignored the bookworm and instead whispered something in Chris's ear. Chris's eyes widened for a moment but then he dismissed Chef. Chef stormed away grumbling to himself and Heather arched her eyebrow in suspicion.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Heather: Obviously Chris is involving Chef in the challenge. Does he really think we won't notice? Only an idiot wouldn't know that after 3 full seasons with these lunatics.**

 **Lindsey: I have no clue why Chef was grumbling and talking to Chip. (she puts her finger to her chin for a moment but came up with nothing)**

* * *

"What was that about Chris?" DJ asked mildly concerned.

"Nothing of importance," Chris said quickly and motioned for the campers to follow him toward the amphitheater.

"Obviously part of the challenge," Heather says to her team, "let's make sure we don't lose right off the boat." The rest of her team just glowered at her.

The 25 contestants followed Chris until they reached their destination. Chris turned around and grinned at them.

"Guess what campers, you're participating in a super mega crazy obstacle course for challenge 1!" Chris said maliciously.

"Ha-ha yes!" Izzy said while pumping her hand in the air and everyone else groaned.

The obstacle course looked incredibly large and had everything from the bouncing butts to the salad spinner and even the more veteran players gulped.

Chris grinned and said, "Now I think we will have 1 person per team go each round so we have a consistent leader board that can update at any time. Scores will be done based on the time it takes to complete the course. Up first will be Noah from Team Loser, Alejandro from Team Shoulda Woulda Coulda, Beth for Team Underdog, Lindsey for Team Victory 2.0 and Heather for Team All-star!."

Noah sighs and says, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"I don't like the look of this at all." Beth says visibly nervous.

Heather rolls her eyes and says, "Oh please, you're afraid of your own shadow."

The 5 of them take their mark and Chris give the 'go' signal.

After a few minutes all 5 complete the challenge and Chris announces the standings of each team. "In first place we have Alejandro and Team SWC, second is Heather for All-stars, third is Beth for the Underdogs, fourth is Lindsey for Victory 2.0 and Noah came in last place for the losers. Time for round 2!" Noah shrugs and his team all glare at him.

* * *

"Lousy, no good, useless, doesn't listen..." Chef mumbled all these things about Chris as he strolled away from the campers and deep into the woods. These woods were so thick that only Chef himself knew the full woods perfectly by memory. He was hiking back to his cottage for a little rest before his role to play in the upcoming challenge.

"Does that cheap host not know that I'm not a surprise to these kids anymore?" Chef thought aloud to himself as he walked. Behind Chef, he heard the distinct sound of a tree branch crack under someone's foot.

Chef whirled around and bellowed, "Come on out whoever you are! Don't be sneaking up on me!" One of Chris's interns stepped out from behind a tree visibly shaking in fear and Chef breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" Chef snarled at the intern who gulped.

"I-I'm just glad you're still human. I thought you were one of _them_." The intern said terrified.

"What are you talking about? One of what?" Chef inquired, abandoning his angry tone.

"The dead ones!" The intern screeched in terror and Chef raised his eyebrow.

"Well you are obviously on some sort of drug since you ain't making sense." Chef said and he started to continue on his way.

"No wait don't go! Please don't leave me alone! The other interns...they're all gone. I escaped with my life b-but the others didn't make it." He said trembling and Chef stopped.

"Just what on Earth are you going on about you crack head?" Chef said and another branch snapped about 100 feet behind the intern. The intern choked for a moment and then quickly grabbed Chef and hid the two of them behind a tree.

"Just what are you-" Chef began but the intern shushed him and pointed. Chef peeked around the tree and saw 2 people straggling toward them. Straggling? Why were they doing that? Chef thought to himself and then as they came closer he got a better view. The first thing he noticed was the red splattered on their faces. Their faces were both caked with blood, fresh blood. The intern hiding next to him whimpered in fear as Chef realized _shit we got a problem_.

"Alright after it passes, we gotta make a run for my cabin. It isn't too far from here and there are a couple of guns there I use to hunt." Chef said and the intern nodded.

"Alright...NOW!" Chef said and the two of them bolted for Chef's cabin. Luckily, the dead one didn't follow them and they reached the cabin door. Chef threw the door open and they both ran inside. Chef threw a bolt down over the door to lock it.

"Wow," The intern said looking around, "some place you have here on the island."

"Yeah," Chef said, "I gotta make sure I'm protected you know?"

Chef grinned at the intern and reached for his 2 shotguns and 3 handguns. He handed the intern a handgun and a shotgun and he took a shotgun and 2 handguns for himself.

"We have to go get the others." Chef said and the intern shook his head violently.

"You kidding me? They're dead! Let's just leave now while we still can!" The intern said and Chef frowned at him.

* * *

Chris was tallying the scores before the final leg of the competition. "Alright people it looks like after the first 4 rounds per team, Team All-star has the lead! In second is Team SWC, third is Team Underdog, fourth is Team Victory 2.0, and last place is Team Loser! Can't wait to see Blaineley get voted off."

Blaineley growls, "We haven't lost yet McLean."

Chris laughs and says, "Oh don't worry, you will."

"You're just a sadistic jerk you know that?" Eva said to the host who just laughed in response.

"I don't really care Eva, but you are up for Team Loser this round! Also participating will be LeShawna, Owen, Cody, and Sierra." Chris said announcing the final round.

"Great," Gwen says with a roll of her eyes, "so much for us winning"

"Great job instilling our teammate with confidence Gwen." Heather hissed at her.

"Aw come on guys don't fight." Owen said legitimately concerned about his friends.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Chris said and he sounded the bullhorn. The 5 contestants took off on the obstacle course, Eva with a clear lead, but Cody surprisingly in second place. Owen was lagging miserably behind the pack but he tried his best to at least make sure his time didn't cause elimination for his team tonight.

After they all finished (in the order of: Eva, Cody, Sierra, LeShawna, and finally Owen), Chris tallied the scores. He looked up and said, "Well after that last round we have a very different outcome in the scores. First place goes to Team SWC!" Trent and Tyler share a high-five.

"Second goes to the underdogs, third to Victory 2.0 (LeShawna breathes a sigh of relief)." Chris says and eyes the last 2 teams, the losers and the all-stars.

"And Team Loser sadly got fourth place meaning that the supposed 'all-star' team is sending someone home tonight!" Chris announced and Blaineley stuck her tongue out at him.

"The other 4 teams are dismissed." Chris says and they all go to their cabins.

"Last place?!" Heather stamped her foot in frustration.

"Dude seriously? We had the lead." Duncan saws glowering at Owen who looks sheepish.

"Sorry Duncan, I tried my best." Owen says and Courtney glares at Owen.

"You cost us the challenge, you are gone." Courtney says to him and storms off.

Gwen and Duncan share a look and Duncan says, "I'm still voting for Courtney."

"Why?" Gwen asks, "at least she had the best time on our team."

Duncan scoffs and says, "Yeah and she's also a psychopath."

The 2 continue discussing who to vote for while Heather listens in whilst hiding in bushes. Heather puts her finger to her chin as she contemplates her next move.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Heather (thinking): Interesting. Weird Goth Girl isn't voting for me or Courtney. Now I know that Courtney needs every vote she has to survive just based on her enemies on this team. So logically I just get rid of her now. OR...I use her as my ally and help her vote of Owen to keep her around a bit longer term. Besides, if it comes to it then Duncan and Gwen will just vote her off anyway. Difficult choice...**

 **Courtney: What? He lost, even** _ **I**_ **know he needs to go home before Gwen. At least she held her own in the challenge.**

* * *

Chris strolls up to the podium and holds a tray with 4 marshmallows. Team All-Star sat around the campfire apart from each other. Heather filed her nails while Duncan threw Gwen a dirty look. Courtney glared at Owen and Owen looked upset at costing them the win. "Team All-star you lost the first challenge ironically, and you need to get rid of someone ASAP. Time for the votes, please head to the confessional and determine who you are voting out."

 **Confessional**

 **Owen (looking guilty): I know I screwed up in the challenge and I feel bad about that. But Courtney has been glaring at people more than usual and so I decided to vote for Courtney.**

 **Courtney: My vote has to go to Owen. I know there is no way I could convince anyone to vote off Gwen or Duncan yet and besides, Owen seriously let us down. No sense in carrying dead weight.**

 **Duncan (agitated): Gwen and I disagree on who to vote off, but I am definitely going with Courtney. She's been psychopathic and she needs to leave this island.**

 **Gwen (agitated): I can't believe Duncan doesn't understand that I need to make things right with Courtney. I can't DO that by voting her off. So yeah, I vote Owen.**

 **Heather (looking smug): Well I know thanks to my spying that I am the swing vote. Courtney bothers the crap out of me and I have every reason to vote her off. Then again, Owen smells REALLY bad and he stinks at the challenges. So with these facts into consideration I vote for...(camera goes out)**

* * *

Chris says, "Alright the votes have been cast. When I call your name, come up and recieve your marshmallow. Heather, surprisingly you got no votes."

Heather grins and walks over to get her marshmallow as Chris calls Gwen and Duncan to get theirs as well. Duncan and Gwen glare at each other as they sit back down. Chris narrows his eyes at Owen and Courtney. Owen is biting his fingernails and Courtney looks at Duncan and Gwen really quick and then looks back at Chris.

"Owen, Courtney you two received the votes tonight. Not surprising considering Owen lost the challenge and Courtney lost all her friends." Chris says.

"Excuse me?" Courtney says and Chris silences her.

"The vote was a 3-2 majority vote and the person going home tonight is..." Chris began and Owen and Courtney eyed the last marshmallow anxiously.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Owen!" Chris announces and Courtney screams "Yes!"

Owen looks down and says, "Sorry guys, I know I cost us the challenge. I don't really blame you."

Duncan says nothing, instead he glares at Gwen more than turns his attention to Courtney who smirks.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Heather: Owen. He just happens to annoy me enough to consider giving Courtney a chance to be my ally this season.**

 **Duncan: I don't understand why Gwen picked Courtney over Owen. Owen is a nice guy and deserves to be here WAY more than Miss CIT.**

* * *

"Those of you who are safe please go back to your designated cabin. Owen, time for you to go dude. Adios!" Chris said and he too walked inland.

Owen sighed and gave a final goodbye to his team as he set off toward the dock of shame.

* * *

"Damn it, how did none of us see this happening?" Chef grumbled to himself as he and the intern rushed through the woods. Night had fallen

"Chris was probably too caught up in challenges." The intern said as he panted to try and keep up with Chef.

Chef then heard a scream from behind him as the intern went down. He turned around and saw 4 dead ones encircling him as he cried out in agony.

"Chef! Chef!" He screamed as they began to tear into him. One of the zombies clawed out his left eye and took a bite of it right in front of Chef who grimaced. The other zombies, caked in blood, were ripping apart the man's flesh and he just kept crying out in agony.

"I'm sorry brother." Chef said and he raised his shotgun and aimed it at the intern's head. The intern mouthed something that appeared to Chef as _thank you_ and Chef pulled the trigger. And the shot rang out through the whole woods, turning heads in the direction of the shot. Chef turned around and fled quicker than before. The 4 zombies were still feasting on the dead intern but more would be coming.

"I've got to warn those kids!" Chef said as he barreled through the trees.

* * *

Owen prepared to board the boat of losers. But then he heard a distant sound and he cocked his head in the direction of the gunshot. "Was that someone shooting?" He asked aloud. Of course the other campers and Chris weren't out there as they had all left to their respective living quarters. Owen shrugged, deeming the shot part of his imagination.

"It was nothing of course. Unless maybe Izzy is playing a prank on me before I leave!" Owen said and then giggled. A sound of movement was made from the boat of losers as he boarded it. There was no driver.

"Um hello?" Owen called into the boat. There was no response.

"Izzy? Mr. Driver person?" Owen called and again no answer but the sound a movement from below deck. Owen heard the location of the noise and decided to go that way.

"Oh Izzy, I think I found you!" Owen said as he approached a hatch that led to the noises he heard.

"Next time you should pick a better hiding place." Owen said as he unlocked the hatch and flipped it open. He came face to face with the captain, but he wasn't quite the captain. His skin was deathly pale and his teeth were soaked with blood.

"Mr. Captain person?" Owen said concerned, "you don't look so good."

The zombified captain lunged for Owen and Owen fell in surprise. The captain took a bite out of Owen's neck and blood began pouring out of the wound.

"Ow! That wasn't very..OW!" Owen said as he felt another piercing pain this time in his left ankle. Another member of the ship's crew had taken a chunk out of his ankle.

Owen cried out in pain but of course no one could hear his screams. More and more of the ship's crew came pouring out of the hatch and latched onto Owen's large body. They ripped him to shreds, taking his intestines out and fighting over the largest pieces. Owen stopped struggling as the life had finally left him and the horde continued devouring the poor fat boy and winner of TDI.

* * *

 **~Unknown Location~**

The two scientists from before were peering at a camera screen which showed Owen getting devoured. The man grinned and said, "Excellent, there goes one of McLean's pets. Time to eradicate them all!"

"But Sir, we already depleted a lot of resources dispatching the other infected on the mainland. Are you sure you want to send even more of them onto the island?" The female scientist said and the man laughed.

"We have plenty of cadavers now it shouldn't be difficult." The man said and looked at the female.

"Of course Sir," The woman said, "I'll order for another shipment to be sent to the island. They have enough to deal with in the meantime so I doubt the first batch will be defeated anytime soon. The next will be made in a few days time."

"Good," He said, "time for Chris McLean to become one of the undead!"

* * *

 **Right so there's chapter 1 :)! I'm pleased with how it turned out for the most part and now the apocalypse is truly beginning to unfold. I'll be keeping a list of those who died and those who are still alive for your convenience at the end of each chapter. Feel free to send me questions or suggestions on how to improve my story. And PLEASE follow/favorite and review, reviews are what give me inspiration.**

 **Chapter 2 will probably be up in 2 weeks, I'm going to Colorado tomorrow so WOO HOO!**

 **DEAD: Chef's intern friend, Owen**

 **ALIVE: Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, Lindsey, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Ezekiel, Chris, and Chef Hatchet**


	2. Chapter 2: Looming Peril

**Chapter 2 is here, and a lot earleir then I expected! I guess I got hit by a strong urge to write! Now that the apocalypse is really starting to get rolling, how will the contestants react?**

 **Also, I'm curious as to what you guys, as the audience, are thinking while reading this story. Who do you want to survive? Who do you want to die horribly by chainsaw or zombie? ;) Please tell me with reviews of PM's. My favorite thing about being a fan-fiction writer is getting to hear the feedback and comments by the readers. I'll be responding to every single review to show that I care :P**

 **Oh, and a mistake I caught last time was I forgot to put Alejandro, Sierra, and Blaineley in the 'Alive' category xD Oops, missed that completely. Don't worry, I will keep better track of that.**

 **This chapter really continues to build on the relationships of the people and how it might play a role in the future of the story. And also remember, certain couples might not last long and new couples might be formed.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks for the compliments! I'm curious to know who do you want to survive? Who do you want to die? :P**

 **Indio Belga: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're picking up on a lot of foreshadowing since that's really what chapter 1 was all about. One of the great mysteries is: Who are the scientists and who is the child of the guy? I'm also really glad you're liking Chef, he's so awesome! In regards to the whole team split up, that wasn't really important, I just needed a way for Owen to get eliminated first. Other than that, the teams don't matter much in the upcoming chapters. And finally, talking about how certain characters might not have gotten a lot of screen time, it is partially because the large cast. But also, the first chapter was really to get everyone together. NOW is when things get more interesting and the characters interact more. And of course I must ask, who do you want to survive? Who do you want to die? :P**

 **WARNING: This story will contain violent actions, some harsh language, some sexual mentions, character death, dark themes, and a whole lot of flesh-eating zombies.**

* * *

Eva was running hard and fast around the mess hall over and over. Sweat poured down her face but she kept running. _Got to keep my strength up for the contest_. After her tenth go-round, she spotted Tyler and Ezekiel standing outside of their cabins talking quietly. Tyler seemed to be trying to cheer up Zeke. Eva rolled her eyes at the sight.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Eva (arms crossed): Look, to survive this game you gotta be somewhat tough. If homeschool is going to be gloomy the whole time he is here, he's gone.**

* * *

"Cheer up guy," Tyler said to Ezekiel, "we're both gonna make it far this time around, I feel it!"

"I don't know, eh. Neither of us have a good track record." Zeke said while mumbling into his toque.

"What do you mean? I run track for the school cross-country team!" Tyler said and Ezekiel looked at him like he had lost his marbles.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Ezekiel (sighing): You can't blame me for being upset, eh. I have never done well here and I don't really have any friends. Tyler seems like a good guy but I still don't feel confident about the season.**

 **Tyler: I hold the record at my school for most hurdles collected at the finish line. I got all 12 of them once. (grins proudly)**

* * *

Eva continued to run around the mess hall and the two guys stared at her.

"Why do you think she's up so early running anyway? Isn't that a waste of energy?" Ezekiel asked.

"Why don't we go ask her?" Tyler says and Zeke shrugs. The two make their way over toward the fitness buff.

Eva ignored them and Ezekiel asked, "Hey Eva, what are you up to?"

"Running." Eva said briefly as she amped up her pace. After another go round, she finally stopped as she was drenched in sweat.

"Why don't you take a quick swim? You look like you need one." Tyler observed and Eva stared at him.

"I'm perfectly fine. But thanks for caring." Eva said and she grabbed a towel, wiped some of the sweat off her and got back to running again. Tyler and Ezekiel stared at her and stared at each other in bewilderment.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Eva: Yeah, I'm going to have to try toughening up Zeke. He might not be on my team, but I think we could work well together once the merge hits. Besides, we're both looking for friends.**

* * *

Trent sat on the railing of his cabin's stairs swinging his feet, looking out into the beautiful sun and gorgeous blue water of the ocean. He spotted Eva, Tyler, and Ezekiel over by the mess hall running laps but it didn't appear that any of the others were up yet. He also noticed that the boat of losers was still docked where it was last night, but no one appeared to be near it.

"Eh probably not a big deal." Trent said with a shrug.

After being sure no one was looking, Trent reached into his pocket and pulled out what looks like a piece of paper. He smiled at the piece of paper until he heard something moving behind him. He whirled around and saw no one at all.

Trent breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Must be going crazy, there was no sound just now."

"No you aren't crazy, just need to know how to look up." A voice said from above him and Trent looked up to see Courtney dangling off the cabin roof. She rolled herself off the roof and landed on her feet perfectly. She dusted herself off quickly and then looked him in the eye.

"What are you doing here Courtney? It's early in the morning and we aren't even on the same team." Trent says a bit more harshly than necessary.

Courtney holds up her hands in a defensive gesture and says, "Recall our conversation yesterday by the dock? Yeah, I want to make sure that our alliance is still a go."

"No." Trent said calmly and he could see she was fuming.

"What do you mean ' _No'_? Why not?" Courtney seethed.

Trent turned away from her and said, "Because it's your fault that Gwen and Duncan got together. If you hadn't treated Duncan so badly, he wouldn't have tried going after someone else like Gwen."

Courtney looked like she had just received a slap to the face. Her face reddened in anger, "Oh so it's _my_ fault that Gwen left you? You're saying it's _my_ fault that Duncan and Gwen hooked up? How dare you! I didn't want that to happen at all!"

"Gwen shouldn't be with that jerk. But you were definitely an influence." Trent said to the furious CIT.

"Gwen was supposed to be my best friend. Then she went behind my back and got together with my boyfriend! Some friend! If you think that she's the victim here than you are wrong. _Dead_ wrong!" Courtney said with her voice rising significantly. Trent and Courtney glared daggers at each other and off in the distance the sound of a twig went _snap!_

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Trent (angry): Who does Courtney think she is? Does she honestly think she is innocent here? If she had managed her temper better, Duncan would never have dumped her in the first place and Gwen would be free of that demon!**

 **Courtney (steaming with anger): Who does Trent think he is? Gwen and Duncan are the ones who ruined everything! It isn't my fault that Trent went nuts and lost Gwen forever!**

* * *

Courtney and Trent's argument continued getting louder and Eva, Tyler, and Zeke could all hear them screaming at each other. Eva rolled her eyes at the petty feud and a twig that was obviously nearby snapped loudly.

Tyler turned towards the woods where the noise came from and said, "What was that noise?"

"Probably a squirrel," Eva said, "these _are_ real woods you know."

Another branch snapped, this time much, much louder. Tyler looked slightly fearful as he peered into the woods. A figure appeared in front of him and he screamed in surprise as he fell on the ground.

Shaking, Tyler opened his eyes and saw Chef Hatchet with his hand clamped over his mouth and with his other hand making the universal 'shh' symbol with his finger. Eva and Ezekiel looked over in surprise.

"What the-" Eva began and Chef hushed her quickly. Chef heard the sounds of Trent and Courtney's argument and said to Eva, "GO shut those 2 up now if any of y'all want to live."

The deadly serious tone Chef used made Eva comply. She rushed over to the arguers and grabbed Courtney by the arm.

"Just what are you doing you freak?" Courtney shrieked at her and Eva punched her in the face.

"Shut up." Eva snarled at Courtney who fell over and Trent stared at her.

"Thought you were taking anger management classes." Trent said to Eva, slightly alarmed.

"Just be quiet okay? Chef said we had to, and he looked... _scared_ of something." Eva said and Trent's eyes widened.

Courtney rose to her feet with a look of utter hatred and Eva just clamped her hand over the CIT's mouth before she could speak.

* * *

"What's going on Chef?" Zeke asked concerned.

Chef released his grasp on Tyler after a minute of hearing nothing from behind him. Tyler coughed and got up and Chef said, "We have a major problem. Where are the other campers? Are they all okay? Where's Chris?"

Zeke blinked at the barrage of questions and he said, "All the campers are in their cabins still snoozing. Well cept Owen, he got eliminated last night."

Chef's eyes widened and he said, "The boat of losers never left last night. I was hoping pretty boy Chris didn't eliminate anyone. Oh God!"

"What's the problem here?" Tyler asked confused, "and why do you have guns?" He asked noticing the guns for the first time.

Suddenly a loud noise, a moaning noise, came from the woods a few hundred yards from Chef and Chef mumbled something under his breath.

"Just come with me. We need to wake the others and find Chris." Chef said quickly and the three made their way toward Trent, Eva, and Courtney.

Eva stood there on the cabin stairs impatiently and she said, "Care to explain why you have guns and what the hell is happening?"

"No time yet. Just get all the campers gathered at the mess hall for an important announcement. And don't let ANYONE leave your sight. I got to find Chris and then I will fill you all in on what is happening. Just keep your heads low and mouths quiet. Don't let anyone into the mess hall unless it's me or Chris, got it?" Chef said and handed Eva one of his hand guns.

"Wait, who else would possibly show up? You aren't making any sense." Trent asked the cook while Eva inspected her gun with awe.

"Don't you think I know that already?" Chef hissed before recomposing himself, "Nothing makes sense right now, but I need you 5 to do what I said and rally the others. Don't use the gun unless absolutely necessary. Now go!" And with that, Chef ran off into the opposite woods from where he came from, carrying his shotgun in hand. Zeke, Tyler, Eva, and Trent looked at each other while Courtney got out of Eva's grip and gave her a nasty frown.

"Well obviously none of us have a clue what is happening, but let's just get everyone to the mess hall." Eva says and the others shrug in consent while Courtney glowers at her.

"Well since there are 5 of us and 5 cabins of teams, let's each go wake up a group." Trent suggested and they all moved off toward a different cabin.

* * *

Trent opens the door to his team's cabin and pokes his head inside. He sees the sleeping forms of Alejandro and Justin, each on a top bunk. He approaches them.

"Guys," Trent says shaking Alejandro and Justin awake.

"Ahh! Don't touch my face!" Justin says screaming as he wakes and Trent puts a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! We have to be quiet." Trent hisses at him and Alejandro raises an eyebrow.

"And why is that exactly? Why are we being awoken, today is not a challenge day." Alejandro asked the musician.

"In all honesty...I'm not sure myself." Trent said and Alejandro narrowed his eyebrows as Trent continued, "but Chef was acting all strange and told me and a few others to gather everyone at the mess hall and wait for him."

"Sounds too much like a surprise challenge." Alejandro groaned.

"Well even if it ends up being one, we all need to get to the mess hall! Where's Sierra?" Trent asks noticing the stalker was not present.

"She isn't here. Who cares, let's get to the mess hall." Justin says and he walks out of the cabin quickly followed by Alejandro. Trent appears uncertain as to what to do but he doesn't want to be alone so he follows the other 2.

* * *

"Sierra what are you doing out here, eh?" Zeke asked as he noticed Sierra peering into his cabin.

Sierra turned to him for a second and said, "My Codykins is in there! Why else would I be standing outside the guys' cabin?"

Zeke just stared at her for a moment and he then said, "Well I am about to wake him and Geoff up to take to the mess hall with me. Mind getting Bridgette and Beth for me?"

"Wait why?" Sierra asked curiously.

"Chef said it was important, and I have never seen him so deadly serious." Zeke said, still shaken up by Chef's brutality.

Sierra seemed to sense this and she said in a voice that certainly sounded close to normal for once, "Alright Ezekiel, I'll go get the girls."

Sierra headed off to get the girls as Zeke entered the guys' cabin for Team Underdog. Cody was sucking his thumb in the bed nearest to the window Sierra had been peering in through. Geoff appeared to be naked on the top bunk of Cody.

"Um, guys." Zeke called out and they didn't stir.

"Guys, wake up! We need to get to the mess hall for free food!" Zeke said a bit louder and both Geoff and Cody's eyes lit up and they were on their feet immediately.

"Can it be true?" Geoff said with tears swelling up in his eyes.

"You mean, we can get some real food for once? For free?" Cody asked in shock.

"Er yeah..." Zeke said uncomfortably, "just follow me to the mess hall." Geoff and Cody happily followed him out where they met Sierra, Beth, and Bridgette.

"I got them." Sierra says and then she spots Cody and tackles him in a hug.

"Oh Cody, we're together again!" Sierra squealed and Ezekiel hushed her for a moment.

"We need to be quiet." Ezekiel said and the 6 of them headed to the mess hall.

* * *

Duncan and Gwen are arguing in the guys side of their cabin. Tempers are starting to rise as each glares and spews insults at each other.

"I can't believe you stood up for that psycho!" Duncan exclaimed angrily, "Owen was cool, Courtney is crazy!"

"For the 100th time, I need to make things right with her! And you owe her an apology too, you and I are both guilty of kissing behind her back and she didn't deserve what happened to her." Gwen shouted at the delinquent.

"Well maybe she doesn't need to worry about the two of us kissing anymore." Duncan said with a major frown on his face and a cough came from the door. Gwen and Duncan turned to see Courtney standing there looking quite uncomfortable.

"Hi Courtney," Gwen said and held her right arm in her left arm, "what's up?"

Courtney ignored her and said to no one in particular, "Meet in the mess hall. Something important, I don't want to lose another challenge so hurry up." And she turned on her heel and walked back outside. Outside, Heather was waiting for her with a grin on her face.

"How spicy," Heather said, "Gwen and Duncan are already hitting splitsville. Isn't it great Courtney?"

Courtney rolled her eyes as she and Heather walked to the mess hall and she said, "Please, I don't really care about them anymore. What they did was wrong but if they can't deal with that, that isn't my problem." The two continued on their way as Courtney reached for her right pocket and was reassured at the feel of something inside.

* * *

Tyler made it the cabin for Team Victory 2.0 without falling over once. Impressive for the wanna-be jock. He had some sense of common decency, and he knocked on the cabin door. The door opened and revealed LeShawna in the most hideous purple nightgown imaginable. Tyler shielded his eyes and LeShawna growled at him.

"What's the matter Tyler?" She growled, "Something wrong with my outfit?"

"N-no LeShawna," Tyler said, regaining some of his composure, "I need this cabin to go to the mess hall, Chef wants us there for something. And he sounded scared of something."

"Hmm-mm" LeShawna rolled her eyes, "No thank you, this is not a challenge day. I need my beauty rest."

"Who's at the door LaQuisha?" Lindsey's voice asked from inside the cabin.

"It's yo stupid boyfriend. Here come talk to him, I am going back to sleep." And LeShawna moved and her place was taken by Lindsey.

"Omg, hi Tyler!" Lindsey squealed and threw her arms around him. Tyler hugged her quickly and pulled away.

"Something wrong?" Lindsey asked, her innocent blue eyes staring into his.

"Well, uh, Chef wanted us to meet at the mess hall. Come with me Linds." Tyler said and Lindsey giggled.

"Okie dokie. Let's go!" Lindsey said and Tyler shook his head.

"I need everyone to come too." Tyler said and Lindsey looked at him confused.

"Why are we supposed to go to the mess hall?" DJ asked as he stepped toward Lindsey and Tyler.

"I'm tired of explaining! Just come with me!" Tyler shouted starting to get a bit frazzled. Harold and Izzy appeared looking drowsy and they both asked him the same question.

"Look, Tyler just needs us to go to the mess hall so we can, like, eat okay?" Lindsey said trying to help her boyfriend.

"Alright gosh, that's all he had to say." Harold said and he started off towards the eating area with Izzy, DJ, Lindsey, and Tyler.

"LeShawna you coming?" DJ asked and she replied, "If any of you make me go in there, I will kill you. I need my beauty sleep!" And with that, LeShawna slammed the door shut and went back to sleep as the others headed to the mess hall.

* * *

"Get up maggots! Report to the mess hall!" Eva bellowed at her cabin mates of Team Loser, emulating Chef Hatchet.

Groans were heard all around and Sadie said, "I thought you were getting nicer."

"Well we got a situation." Eva said sternly and pointed to the door for them to move it.

"I have no intentions of going anywhere but my bed, thank you very much." Blaineley said quite rudely.

Eva gritted her teeth and said, "You will head to the mess hall with the rest of us. Now."

"Oh yeah monkey girl?" Blaineley sassed, "and how are you going to make me?"

Katie and Sadie watched fearfully in the background as Eva breathed a terrifying calm sigh. Then Eva pulled out a gun and the BFFFL's lost it. Katie shrieked and Sadie started running around in circles.

"SHUT UP!" Eva screamed at the top of her lungs and put the gun away.

"You realize you can't have that here right?" Noah asked, almost bored.

"Chef gave it to me cause we have some sort of emergency. Now get your butts in gear or I will move you myself." Eva snarled. Katie and Sadie didn't need to be told twice and they bolted out the door. Noah stretched and lazily made his way out the door. Blaineley stared in shock at the gun in Eva's hand and then she too moved past her. The two shared an icy glare on their way out.

* * *

"So um, what do we do now?" Sierra asked to the collective group. 23 of them sat around the mess hall in a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

"Well I for one demand an explanation." Courtney said with a stamp of her foot.

"Yeah why are we in here exactly?" Bridgette asked.

"Chef told us to get everyone here, eh." Ezekiel said, fear creeping into his voice too.

"But he gave Eva a gun...why?" Sadie asked in fear of Eva.

Eva sighed and said, "Sadie I wasn't trying to startle you; I needed to get you moving."

"What are we going to do with that anyway?" Katie asked, motioning at the handgun Eva was holding.

"What the hell is even going on?" Gwen asked.

"Why don't we just wait for Chef to get here?" DJ said while shaking. He didn't like the gun one bit.

"Just give me the gun. I have the most experience with it." Duncan said reaching for the gun.

"No give it to me! I'm sure I can handle it better than you losers." Heather sneered, also reaching for the weapon.

The group began to argue as a whole over who got the gun and who was the best shot. Courtney and Duncan were arguing and quickly turning to violence while Ezekiel tried to keep Gwen and Heather from attacking each other. DJ had made a desperate grab for the gun and Alejandro tackled him to the ground. Izzy came swinging from the ceiling and grabbed at the gun after knocking Eva over. Katie and Sadie were screaming under one of the tables and Justin sat there looking at himself in the mirror.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE!" A loud voice boomed from the doorway. The campers turned to see a very angry Chef with Chris cowering behind him a little bit. Chris looked terrible, his hair wasn't kept nice and tidy and his skin was deathly pale.

The fighting stopped immediately and Courtney turned away from Duncan. Chef snatched the gun back out of Izzy's hands and holstered it. Chris stood in the doorway and he saw something that obviously gave him quite a fright. He quickly shut and locked the door and said, "Guys everyone needs to shut up." Chef glared angrily at many of the campers before trying to calm himself down.

* * *

"Well now that you're here, why don't you tell us what the hell is this all about?" Gwen suggested.

"Right, that might be a good idea. Chef take it away." Chris said gesturing for the cook to talk.

"Okay maggots listen up for the important news. There are _things_ on this island that are bent on killing us. Devouring us. Infecting us. Making us one of them." Chef began and immediately there was an uproar.

"Devour us? What are you talking about?" Bridgette asked.

"What things? Try making some sense Chef." Gwen said.

"Quiet all of you!" Chef bellowed and silence fell once again.

"Chef, you need to quiet down too. What if they hear you?" Chris asked, his voice full of terror.

"Right," Chef grumbled, "alright so there are people on this island that have somehow become infected by something. They all have blood soaked mouths and pale skin. They seem only to be bent on one thing: eating humans. I watched them devour an intern who warned me about all this."

A shock took over most of the campers after this news. "W-what are these people? Where did they come from?" Beth stammered.

Chef shook his head and Chris said, "I saw them too. When Chef came to get me, one of them was trying to bite at me. I'd never seen him before in my life but he was out for my flesh." Chris shook and the campers looked mortified.

"So what are we going to do, dude?" Geoff asked.

"We can't stay on this island. Not with these freaks walking around. We don't know much about them so we'll need to be careful. Who knows how smart or strong these things are?" Chef told the group collectively.

"How do we know this isn't just some lame challenge you guys are pulling?" Heather asked Chef and Chris accusingly.

"When has Chris or Chef actually been scared before? This is obviously real." Noah spoke up for the first time as he set his book down.

"Guys..." Harold began with an edge of fear creeping into his voice, "LeShawna is still in our cabin." Chef's eyes widened but before anyone could do anything a loud slamming noise was heard by the door Chris was guarding. Chris jumped in surprise and ran over to hide behind Chef.

* * *

"Is it one of them?" Sierra shrieked as she grabbed Cody.

"Let's get ready." Chef said darkly as he hurried into the kitchen.

"Open the door! Hurry!" A voice that sounded awfully like LeShawna's rang out from outside.

"It's LeShawna. Hurry and open the door!" Harold shouted as Izzy rushed for the door. Izzy threw open the door and LeShawna barreled in past her and slammed the door shut behind her. But Izzy got a glimpse of what she was running from. It was Owen, and he was caked with blood.

"Owen?" Izzy asked as LeShawna slammed the door shut. LeShawna was breathing heavily and Chef had run back into the room, holding his shotgun.

"What the hell happened?" Chef asked her while checking for bites.

"I was still sleeping cause I was tired and I heard some tapping outside. I thought Tyler had come back to annoy me so I went outside to tell him off when I saw Owen trying to get inside. I was confused cause he got eliminated last night and then he turned to face me. His face had so much blood on it..." LeShawna trailed off trying to forget what had happened. Izzy held back tears.

"I thought that the boat of losers hadn't left last night..." Trent said appalled.

Chef turned to Alejandro, DJ, and Justin and said, "You 3 watch this front door and make sure nothing gets in here. I need to go get some supplies from the kitchen. Surfer Girl, you make sure LeShawna is fine. And take this." Chef handed one of his handguns to Alejandro and the other to Justin.

"Now that y'all know what's up I expect no fighting over the guns." Chef said with a glare and then he rushed to the kitchen with Chris in tow. Alejandro admired his gun and Justin looked at his like it was completely foreign to him.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I've never fired a gun before!" Justin exclaimed.

"Neither have I," Alejandro admitted, "too bad Jose never taught me how to use one. Lousy jerk."

"Just don't shoot that thing unless you have too." Duncan warned the two who both nodded.

"You sure you're alright?" Bridgette asked LeShawna who nodded.

"Just a bit shaken up. I still don't know what the heck is going on but I figured I would be safer with the rest of y'all." LeShawna replied.

Bridgette gave LeShawna an encouraging smile and Geoff put an arm around her. "You're really good at helping people and making them feel good Bridgette."

Bridgette smiled and she said, "It makes me feel better knowing that I can help people."

Heather rolled her eyes at the two of them and Bridgette said, "What Heather? Is there a problem with helping people?"

"I'm just shocked all of you think this isn't a challenge." Heather said and the room went quiet.

"How can you think that?" Izzy asked quietly, "After what happened to Owen?"

"Owen has been Chris's pet before," Courtney spoke up, "It's plausible he did it again."

"You two are psycho." Trent said to Heather and Courtney with disgust, "how can you both be so selfish?"

"Fine. You want to throw away your chances at winning the challenge than go for it." Heather sneered at him.

* * *

The door of the mess hall began to shake. It seemed that a body was slamming against the door.

"What is that?!" Beth shrieked.

"Oh my gosh I am so scared!" Katie said. "Me too!" Sadie screamed and they hugged desperately.

"Both of you shut up!" Eva snarled at them.

"Hey don't get so bossy!" Blaineley hollered at her.

"Can it _Mildred_ , no one cares what you have to say." Eva snapped at her.

"Stop fighting you guys, it isn't helpful!" Tyler said trying to make peace. The door was starting to give and DJ and Alejandro were pushing the door back so it wouldn't fall.

"Chef!" Katie and Sadie screamed in unison and the cook came bolting back into the main room.

"Hurry up and get into the kitchen, I got some things to give each of you." Chef said and the campers made a beeline for the kitchen as the door gave way. Owen the zombie stumbled inside and Izzy gave out a cry of anguish. Justin panicked and fired a bullet at Owen but it missed terribly and hit the wall behind him. Owen turned toward Izzy and Justin and slowly began moving toward them. Justin ran into the kitchen as Chef grabbed Izzy and pulled her into the kitchen and slammed that door shut as well.

* * *

"Gosh Izzy, you need to be more careful." Harold scolded her as they all stood in the kitchen and Izzy began to cry.

"Who knew she could have feelings?" Duncan said almost as a joke and Courtney smacked him.

"What?" He asked her, "it was obviously a joke." Courtney pointed to Izzy who was weeping and Duncan felt guilty about what he just said. Courtney gave a smirk in his direction before walking off.

"You piece of shit!" Chef screamed at Justin.

"You just doomed us all!" Blaineley yelled at Justin.

"Let me at him!" Eva screamed in rage but she was held back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do!" Justin said as tears streamed down his face.

"You do realize they are probably all swarming in this direction right now, stumbling closer and closer until they are in striking distance and then they will eat us. Tear us into a thousand pieces. And you little shit, you caused it." Chef spat every word at Justin.

"Ease up on him, he didn't know eh." Ezekiel said behind Chef. Chef didn't bother to respond but he did turn around after snatching the gun from Justin.

"Alright maggots listen up!" Chef hollered and everyone turned to him expectantly.

Chef started passing knives out to each and every person and said, "These are the best we can do at the moment. Stab at the creatures if they get near you."

"You do realize that none of us are trained fighters right?" Cody asked as Chef gave him a knife.

"We need to defend ourselves as best as possible." Chef said with a dark expression in his eye as he crossed to Duncan.

"I got my own knife already Chef. I don't need this lame kitchen knife." Duncan said and Chef nodded.

"Good, these knives are only so useful." Chef said as he finished giving the others their knives.

As Chef gave the last knife to Alejandro, Alejandro purposely hid the gun he had been given earlier in the back of his jeans to keep it out of Chef's sight. He grinned as the cook walked back to Chris.

"Alright now the plan is to get back to my cottage where we can pick up some guns and other supplies." Chris said to the group.

"Wait, you have guns at your house?" Eva asked him and he nodded.

"Of course he does, don't you all know about his stash? He has about 4 hand guns, 2 shotguns, 1 assault rifle, and a crossbow." Sierra said like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess stalking does come in handy sometimes." Noah said sarcastically.

"Um, why exactly do you have all these weapons Chris?" Trent asked.

"You never know, right?" Chris said nervously.

"Well whatever, we need to go and get them. Then we should all stay at my cottage and recuperate. There is more than enough room for all of us." Chris said and everyone nodded.

"Hold on a second," Heather said and everyone looked at her, "if this is really such a serious problem then wouldn't electricity be out?"

"If this is a serious problem for too long then yes the power grid will go down." Chef said glumly.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen." Bridgette said optimistically and Geoff gave her arm a squeeze.

"I can try 911 to see if this is global or just here." Sierra said and she pulled out her phone and dialed 911. Everyone watched her, holding their breath.

"It says I can't be connected." Sierra says shakily.

"So you mean, we can't contact the outside world?" DJ asked in fear.

"This isn't any different then prison then." Duncan said with a sigh.

"Well then it's time to bust out." Courtney said as she started grabbing cans of food off the shelves.

"What are you doing there chica?" Alejandro asked her.

"We're going to need food to survive. Duh. That's the first thing you should always get when in this kind of situation. I learned that at the first meeting for CIT's" Courtney said matter-of-factly.

"For once your training might be useful." Eva remarked.

"She's right though, everyone start grabbing some food. I got a few backpacks in the closet we can use to store the supplies." Chef said and everyone started moving food into the backpacks. There were 6 backpacks in total and were going to be carried by: Chef, Chris, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, and Eva.

* * *

"Okay now we gotta get past Owen." Gwen said after everyone had prepared for departure.

"He isn't really Owen anymore." Chef said somberly.

"If he is the only one there, it shouldn't be too difficult." LeShawna remarked.

"Um Izzy are you ready to go?" Bridgette asked the redhead who had a determined look on.

"Never been more ready in my life." Izzy said and she reached for the doorknob. She turned the doorknob and Owen the zombie was standing there. His shirt was gone and some of his intestines were hanging out of his stomach. Much of his lower legs were gone too, looking as though they were gnawed off.

With a look of grim determination, Izzy raised her knife and charged Owen. They both collapsed to the ground and Izzy raised the knife to his head. Owen reached what was left of his arms out toward her, getting blood and guts all over her arms. She didn't stop. Izzy finally was able to lower the knife into Owen's chest but that didn't stop him from moving. Surprised, Izzy fell back and Owen was now on top of her.

"Someone needs to help her!" Geoff said and Chef was already in motion. With one swift kick, Chef sent Owen off of Izzy who got up quickly and retreated to the others. Chef raised his knife and stabbed Owen in the head. Owen moved no more. Chef pulled out Izzy's knife that was lodged into Owen's chest and handed it back to Izzy.

"Now come on, we don't have all day." Chef said and he started leading the others out of the mess hall. A dark expression crossed over Izzy's face as she came last out of the building.

"You know, with all the noise we made earlier," Gwen said, "you'd think more of those people would have showed up, right?"

Chef stopped for a moment and said, "You're right. Where the hell are they?"

"Let's just keep walking, I don't want to wait for them to catch up to us." Cody said and they continued on their way with Gwen looking behind them to make sure nothing snuck up on them.

* * *

Lindsey was walking next to Heather. Heather was waving her hands in front of her head to keep the flies away from her hair.

"Hey Heather, what do you make of all this?" Lindsey asked the queen bee.

"It's obviously fake. This is the lamest challenge I have ever seen." Heather replied.

"Oh you still can't be on the fake train." LeShawna said on her other side.

"Yeah not after what happened to Owen." DJ said with a shiver.

"Ugh whatever," Heather said, "just don't walk next to me." And before Lindsey could say more, Heather stalked away and walked alone.

"Girl why you trying to talk to her anyway?" LeShawna asked, "She's not worth it."

"It's just that maybe if Heather apologized, things would be okay between us." Lindsey said.

"Heather apologizing? I'll believe it when I see it." LeShawna scoffed.

* * *

"Izzy?" Harold asked with concern. Izzy was walking next to him looking far mroe steely than she ever had.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Uh, just wanted to make sure you were alright." Harold said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm fine." Izzy said through gritted teeth and Katie and Sadie talked behind her.

"Oh my gosh, I sooo wouldn't be okay if you got eaten." Katie said to Sadie

"I don't think I would be able to take it! In fact, if you got eaten I would purposely get eaten so we could be together!" Sadie said dramatically.

Katie stopped in her tracks and said, "Sadie listen to me, we soo can't do that. Because if I die, I want you to live and carry on our BFFFL tradition."

"But then like, if it was only one of us, that wouldn't be possible." Sadie said.

"At least we aren't Izzy right now." Katie whispered to Sadie.

"Good god do either of you ever shut up?" Izzy hissed at them and they jumped.

"Izzy, we didn't mean..." Katie began but Izzy cut her off.

"Owen's gone okay? I accept it and I am ready to move on. So just leave me alone and don't talk about me behind my back." Izzy snarled at them. Blaineley watched Katie and Sadie from a few paces back with an unknown interest but decided to say nothing. Not yet anyway.

"Good gosh this really is the end of everything isn't it?" Harold said to no one in particular and they all continued to walk.

* * *

Geoff was walking alongside of Bridgette near the front of the group. Bridgette was twirling her hair nervously and Geoff had been watching this for a few minutes now.

Geoff finally said, "You don't need to be scared Bridge. Everything will be fine."

Bridgette tried to give him a small smile and she said, "I know. Everything will work out. We'll get to Chris's house and get some supplies and then hightail it off this island where we can find the police or someone to help us." Bridgette looked like she was trying to reassure herself more than anything.

"That's the spirit!" Geoff said optimistically.

"But Geoff," Bridgette said in a questioning tone now.

"What is it?" He inquired.

"What about the..." Bridgette whispers the rest of her sentence in his ear.

"Don't worry about that. Just remember nothing will go wrong." Geoff said, considerably more nervous than he was a moment ago. The two continued to walk in concerned thought.

* * *

"So you've been talking to Courtney a lot more now." Gwen said to Duncan as they walked together at the back of the group.

"What?" Duncan asked not really listening. He was busy staring at the CIT walking a few people in front of him. Her backpack was swinging with each stride she took and a can of food fell out of the top. Courtney turned around to grab it but saw that Duncan had already gotten to it.

Courtney held out her hand and Duncan said, "Yeah, yeah princess. Here's your lousy food." He handed her the can of food and she turned back around and continued walking behind Trent.

Gwen watched this and laughed. Then she says, "You know, we were never really..." Before she finished Chef calls for a halt. No one moves and Chef peers through the trees.

"Why are we stopping?" Blaineley asks impatiently.

"I swore I heard something." Chef muttered, "we need to be a bit quieter and..."

A branch had snapped off to the right of the group. And after a moment of staring into the trees, several hungry dead ones headed straight for the group...

* * *

 **NO ONE DIED! That's what you're all thinking I'm sure. But that was for a reason; I need characters to get adequate screen time and. But don't worry, there will most certainly be death in the next chapter (I have at least 2 in mind :P).**

 **Despite the no deaths, unless you count Owen the zombie, there was really a lot that happened in this chapter. Several relationships were played with and we get to see how many characters interact with each other.**

 **There are also a LOT of secrets being kept right now! Bridgette and Geoff, whatcha whispering about? Duncan, are you thinking a bit too much about Courtney? Alejandro swiping that gun might help you in the long run. Trent and Courtney what are y'all keeping in your pockets? Blaineley eyeing the BFFFL's strangely? And of course there are plenty other secrets too. Many of them will be revealed of course :P**

 **Once again, don't forget to review and give me some feedback as well as some personal desire. Who do you want to live or die?**

 **DEAD: Owen**

 **ALIVE: Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, Lindsey, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Sierra, Blaineley, Chris, and Chef Hatchet**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Song

**Chapter 3 is here, and only like 3 days after the last one! I'm just really excited about this story so I stayed up for several hours and wrote this entire chapter in 1-go.**

 **And while I know there were 0 deaths last time, don't worry, we got some deaths this time around :P**

 **I'm getting more and more views which is great but I wish there more more REviews and some follows and favorites. So if you could take the time to leave me a review at the end of each chapter, it would be appreciated. Or tell your friends about this story and let them read it oo. SPREAD THE WORD! :)**

 **RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Interesting choices for who you think will survive :P Let's see if you're right.**

 **WARNING: This story will contain violent actions, harsh language, minor sexual mentions, character death, dark themes, and a lot of flesh eating zombies.**

* * *

A few dozen zombies began pouring out of the woods with hungry looks on their faces. Moans could be heard in nearly every direction of the group. This was the first time the campers had come face to face with more than one zombie and screams were heard. Beth and Lindsey hugged and screamed at the same time as a zombie made its way toward them. A shot was heard and the zombie fell as Beth and Lindsey turned around and saw Chef with his gun.

"Don't just stand there maggots, move!" Chef growled as he started making a hole in the circle of zombies. Another shot and another dead zombie.

"Chef!" Beth screamed as another one appeared where the first two had fallen.

"What are we going to do?" Sadie squealed.

Chef blew apart another two zombies and now a small window of escape had presented itself. Chef saw this and roared, "Make a break for it that way if you want to live!"

The campers didn't need to be told twice as they began running as fast as they could in that direction.

* * *

"Is this the way to Chris's cottage?" Cody panted as the group ran. Moans could be heard close behind the large group.

"Yes!" Chris yelled right behind him, "now keep moving!"

"We aren't all going to make it! We're traveling too slow in a group!" Courtney hollered toward the back of the group. A dead one lunged for her and she screamed and kicked at it. It fell but she collapsed to the ground as well.

"Courtney!" Duncan screamed and he picked her up and started trying to run with her in his arms.

"Come on!" DJ screamed in absolute panic.

"They're getting closer!" Tyler yelped.

"We just need to make it to the clearing up ahead and we can lose them!" Chef said and amped up his speed.

* * *

Duncan was making slow progress with Courtney in his arms and Courtney yelled, "Put me down or we'll both die!"

"Not going to happen princess." Duncan replied. The zombies were right at his heels by now reaching out for him.

"Maggots when you get to this clearing either dive right or dive left! Hurry up!" Chef screamed as he had reached the clearing he was talking about.

"What is the purpose of this?" Blaineley spat as she rounded the bend and dove to the right.

"I'm going to lead them away from the rest of y'all. Just stay hidden!" Chef hissed as more and more campers dove behind the trees to either side.

* * *

Those with backpacks were really being slowed by the extra weight. Duncan of course was having difficulties as he was carrying Courtney and two bags. His strength and speed were the only reason he hadn't been caught yet.

"Ditch the bag!" Trent yelled at them off to Duncan's left.

Duncan dropped Courtney and threw both the bags into the oncoming horde. It slowed the ones in his immediate vicinity down long enough for Courtney to get to her feet and they made their way to the clearing.

* * *

"Has everyone made it yet?" Harold asked breathless.

"Wait, who's that over there?" Bridgette asked and pointed way off to the left.

The poor, handsome male model hadn't fared well. The backpack of supplies had been slowing him down and he had initially run in the wrong direction in a panic. He was making ground but as he neared the clearing, he tripped and fell. Instantly he knew his ankle was broken and that he was doomed.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Justin screamed as the zombies encircled him. They started tearing out chunks of flesh out of Justin's gorgeous body, his entrails trailing from their mouths.

"Oh God! Help!" Justin cried in agony as many of the onlookers threw up. Chef looked grim as the model was torn to shreds.

* * *

"We need to move." Chef said.

"Are you kidding me? It's like you don't even care what just happened!" Bridgette said angrily while tears trailed down her face.

"We don't have time right now. We need to get away, fast." Chef said.

Bridgette wanted to protest again but Heather said, "This way at least we have a distraction."

"How can you say such a thing?" Beth asked appalled.

"She's right. Now, let's move before we suffer his fate." Chef said and they slowly made their way off to the right while Justin's finally screams echoed in their minds.

* * *

Many of the campers were still throwing up or had tears going down their faces. But others had a steely expression implanted on their face. Izzy walked with a stone-cold demeanor and Harold tried to speak to her.

"Izzy, you don't need to shut everyone out." Harold said.

"You saw what happened to Justin didn't you?" Izzy said to the geek while keeping her face emotionless.

"Well yeah but-" Harold began but was immediately cut off.

"Then if you don't want to feel that kind of pain again, you have to shut things out." Izzy said and stormed ahead of him.

* * *

Sierra was carrying Cody, absolutely refusing to let go of him.

"Sierra, you do not have to carry me like this. I can walk on my own." Cody said trying to get free of her grip.

"Cody, there is no way I am ever letting go of you." Sierra said with a tremble in her voice. The tremble made Cody stop fighting her and he allowed her to carry him.

"What if I get taken down by one of them?" Cody asked quietly.

Sierra gave a small smile and said, "I won't ever let go Cody. Ever."

* * *

"Only a little farther to go from here." Chris said to Chef who nodded.

"I hear a couple of them moving around nearby, but I doubt they will be an issue. We need to get in there and get those guns!" Chef said.

At this point the cottage was only a few hundred yards from where the group was standing. It stood on the hill, seemingly peaceful.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Blaineley asked her voice impatient. She was anxious to get one of those guns. Chef pointed and out of the woods in front of the cottage, a few zombies straggled out.

"I count 6 of them." Noah reported and the cook nodded.

"Right," Chef began, "we gotta get into that house without causing too much ruckus. Got it?" The campers nodded.

"How exactly are we going to do that though?" Alejandro posed the question on everyone's mind.

Chef sighed and said, "That's the hard part."

"Actually, it shouldn't prove too difficult." Courtney stated, "All we have to do is have someone distract them and lead them away from there."

"Are you volunteering?" Heather sneered at her.

Courtney glared and said, "I'll do it if I have too."

"I'll go with-" Duncan began but someone beat him to it.

"I'll go too." Trent said and Courtney looked mildly surprised.

Chef nodded and said, "You two are brave, I'll give you that."

"Hold up a sec," LeShawna said, "shouldn't we have another group for a second distraction? I mean look at them all; they're scattered in different directions. So how about Courtney and Trent get one group of 'em and someone else handles the other group."

"I still don't understand why we don't just shoot them." Katie said.

Eva snorted and said, "Because then all of them will swarm us and kill us. Idiot."

"Stop the fighting!" Chef said before Katie could retort, "Now who will be our second group?"

"This plan is ridiculous," Heather said, "our distracters are just going to die!"

"All we have to do is lead them away and then loop back around after they're gone." Trent said with a shrug, "didn't know you cared." He teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I'll be in the other group." Geoff said bravely.

"Babe, then I have to go with you!" Bridgette said, her face full of concern.

"But Bridgette..." Geoff started.

"I know, but it'll be fine. You can't change my mind." Bridgette said with determination.

"I shall accompany them as well." Alejandro added and Bridgette raised her eyebrow at him.

"Alright get going already!" Blaineley said rudely to them and the two distraction groups moved in different directions.

* * *

Courtney and Trent had gone to the left of the cottage and were now peering at the 3 zombies in their area. They nodded at each other and Trent purposely hit a stick against a tree, just loud enough for those 3 to hear him. They immediately turned in their direction and started moving toward them.

"Those things are so gross." Courtney muttered as they started running off to lead them away.

* * *

Alejandro was attempting the same tactic. He knocked a stick against a tree and drew the other 3 toward him, Geoff, and Bridgette. The three of them took off to lead their pursuers away.

"Piece of cake." Geoff said with an up-beat attitude.

And that's when they ran into the horde. Dozens of zombies were practically right in front of them and Bridgette began to whimper.

"Don't make a sound." Alejandro whispered as they tried to hide where they were.

"Just one problem: the ones behind us." Bridgette said back.

"Shit." Alejandro grumbled.

"Well come on dudes!" Geoff said and he began to run off to the left, drawing the horde's attention.

" _Idiot!_ " Alejandro roared as he was forced to run after him, Bridgette right behind him.

* * *

Chef led the rest of the group up to the cottage. It was now silent, almost ghostly silent. Chris fumbled with the key in his pockets for a moment before fitting it into the lock. With a _click_ they were inside. Chef closed the door behind him and the campers took a moment to breathe.

"We can't get lazy, let's make sure the house is free of those freaks." Heather said.

"Good idea Heather, let's check the upstairs." Duncan said and Gwen rolled her eyes at Duncan.

"Notice how he is ignoring me and flirting with the other girls lately? He even risked his neck to save Courtney." Gwen mutters to LeShawna.

"Girl please, he don't matter anyway." LeShawna said with a shrug, "now come on, let's check down here for those dead things."

* * *

"Think we're far enough away yet?" Courtney asked Trent as they trekked through the woods and had not encountered a single zombie.

"I would certainly think so. Let's get back now." Trent suggested and they turned off to the right to head back to the cottage. On their way back, they saw Geoff, Alejandro, and Bridgette running toward them at full speed. And moans could be heard from behind them.

"Run!" Geoff screamed at the twosome and now all 5 of them were sprinting away from the horde.

"What the hell happened?" Courtney asked as they ran back toward the main campground.

"This moron," Alejandro said while motioning to Geoff, "decided to scream at the top of his lungs and cause a commotion to get them to start chasing us!"

"Hey, we had to get out of there fast anyway! Better to lead them away from the main group!" Geoff said in defense.

"Forget it, it isn't important!" Bridgette screamed over the argument.

"Hey up ahead I think I see the cabins!" Trent called.

"Hurry! Let's get there quickly!" Geoff said and they ran to the main campgrounds as night began to fall.

* * *

Chef peeked out one of the many windows of the cottage. The others were long overdue in regards to when they should have been back. Luckily for the large group, the house appeared to be zombie-free and many of the campers were milling about. Trying to keep their minds off the horrors around them.

Lindsey and Tyler were cuddling on the couch in the main room.

"Tyler, do you think everything will be okay?" Lindsey asked.

"Of course Lindsey, nothing to worry about." Tyler said comfortingly with a hand on her back.

"I'm really glad we're okay." Lindsey whispered and she buried her head in his chest.

"I know Linds." Tyler said and held her tight.

Cody had found a chess board and was currently locked in a battle with Noah.

"Ha-ha!" Cody exclaimed, "I think I have you beat my friend."

Noah raised his eyebrow and moved his bishop so that not only was his king protected from check, but Cody's king was no in checkmate.

Cody's face fell and he said, "How did you do that?"

"It's called being a genius." Noah said with a roll of his eyes.

"You still did super awesome Codykins." Sierra said and grabbed him in a hug. She had refused to leave his side, even while he played chess with Noah in the safety of the cottage.

Others had not bothered playing games and were currently thinking how they would survive.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Gwen asked the small group of people she was talking with.

"Well Chef and Chris found the guns. That'll be helpful when they pass them out." Ezekiel said.

"Yeah but I mean what are our eventual plans? Now that the world is what it is." Gwen said and the thought hung over everyone.

"I don't know," Eva admitted, "but I really want my hands on a gun right now."

"Well Chef said that he would get us more information on our next move once the others came back. But they still aren't here." DJ said worriedly.

"I wonder if they'll even come back." Beth said darkly and silence fell over the group.

* * *

Night had truly fallen as Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro, Courtney, and Trent reached the cabins. More and more zombies were gathering and they could barely see.

"We have to get somewhere safe!" Courtney hollered. A zombie staggered toward her from one of the cabins and she shrieked. It dove for her but Trent slashed at it with his knife and it fell to the ground.

"First time attacking a human. Though I guess it isn't a human anymore." Trent remarked as he pulled the knife out of its head. Suddenly several more zombies appeared from one of the cabins and Courtney yelled, "We're going to have to separate! Trent come with me!" Courtney and Trent ran off to the side and toward Trent's old teams' cabin.

"Quick in here!" Trent screamed as he pulled Courtney into the cabin and quickly locked the door. Bodies slammed against the door as they tried to claw their way in.

"What do we do now?" Courtney asked in a very quiet voice as Trent shook with fear. They were trapped.

* * *

Katie and Sadie were huddled together in one of the bedrooms upstairs; shaking with fear. Blaineley had watched them go up the stairs and she had followed them. She figured it was time to make her move.

"Katie. Sadie. Wake up!" Blaineley said and she shook them awake.

"Don't eat me!" Sadie screamed as she opened her eyes but Blaineley shushed her.

"It's just me, calm down." Blaineley said soothingly. Sadie continued to shake.

"What are you doing up here?" Katie asked her.

"I've come to offer the 2 of you a deal," Blaineley said with a smirk.

"What sort of deal?" Sadie asked.

"Well, as you know, our group is quite large. TOO large if you ask me," Blaineley began, "and I think it would be best if some of us broke away. Found our own way off the island. Chef is just leading us in a random direction that's going to get us all killed."

Katie and Sadie looked at each other and Katie said, "Y-you want us to go with you and ditch everyone else? I'd rather stay where it's safe."

"Right. Safety in numbers." Sadie murmured.

"Girls, you're smarter than this!" Blaineley exclaimed, "with all these people around, we're bound to get attacked numerous times! We should leave now while we have a chance and make a beeline for the boats. We can get on board a boat and sail the heck out of here and back to the mainland."

"Why don't we tell the whole group your plan?" Katie stated, "Then we can all survive."

"Remember that too many people is a bad thing." Blaineley said.

"Can we have some time to think this over?" Sadie asked and Blaineley nodded.

"Just have an answer for me in an hour." Blaineley said and with that she left the room.

* * *

"This way!" Geoff screamed pointing for the woods "we can make it back to the cottage!"

Alejandro shakes his head and says, "No, that's the direction they came from. We can't go back to where we were. We need to go toward one of the cabins Courtney and Trent didn't."

Geoff and Alejandro glare at each other while Bridgette frantically says, "Cabins sounds better. Come on!"

Geoff frowns at this but runs with the others toward one of the cabins at the main campgrounds. One of the intern zombies hobbles up to Alejandro and Alejandro side-steps it so it goes toward Geoff instead. Instinctively, Geoff yelped in fear and a few other zombies turned in their direction. Geoff stood in fear as the intern zombie rushed toward him while Bridgette screamed "Get out of the way! Geoff please!"

Her pleads drove Geoff to action and he kicked at the zombie and both he and the zombie fell to the ground. The others were getting closer, ready to swarm their fresh meat. Geoff desperately kicked at the intern zombie again to get away, but it had an iron grip on his ankle.

"Alejandro please do something!" Bridgette begged Alejandro as the two of them had reached the first cabin.

Alejandro makes no response and Bridgette screams at him, "Please, I'll do anything, just help him!" Tears streamed down her face and Alejandro opened the cabin door and motioned for her to step in. Bridgette shook her head as the tears continued to rain down her face.

The herd was closing in on Geoff as he finally got loose from the intern zombie's grasp. He stood up and his cowboy hat fell of his head. It was immediately trampled by the oncoming mass of zombies. He gulped and said, "Bridgette I'm sorry." Then the intern zombie that was initially grabbing him dropped to the ground, dead. Geoff jumped in shock as he saw Alejandro pull the knife he had taken from the mess hall out of the intern's skull.

"Hurry up!" Alejandro exclaimed to him impatiently and the two began running for the cabin. The two made a mad dash for the cabin where Bridgette had the door open and was motioning for them to hurry. Another zombie stepped in front of Alejandro and Alejandro started wrestling it as he tried to stab at it. The zombie was strong and the knife went spiraling out of his hand.

Geoff started to run past this and to the cabin door where Bridgette was. He stopped and turned around and saw Alejandro struggling. Without even thinking twice, he ran back to him and grabbed the zombie attacking him. Geoff threw the zombie off of Alejandro and he grabbed the Spaniard and rushed for the cabin. They made it just in time and Bridgette threw the door closed and bolted it.

All 3 of them panted heavily as the sound of bodies crashing against the cabin door and throughout the cabin was heard. Bridgette was shaking and still had a few tears going down her face. She and Alejandro shared a look before Geoff threw his arms around Bridgette, weeping,

"I-I almost didn't make it." Geoff says his voice shaky.

Bridgette hugged him back and said, "I know baby I know."

Alejandro watched all this play out while staring at Bridgette and Geoff then turned to him.

Geoff looks a little sheepish but he says, "Thanks dude, that would have been curtains for me without you. And thank you for making sure Bridge was safe before helping me."

The beginnings of a smirk appear on Alejandro's face and he says, "You're quite welcome amigo, anything to save my friends." Bridgette tries to hide her obvious discomfort with what is happening and Geoff doesn't notice.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about the whole TDWT thing with you flirting with my girl." Geoff apologized going a deep shade of red in the face.

"Let us not dwell in the past." Alejandro says with a full on smirk now as his plan was working. Bridgette continued looking uncomfortable.

"Now there is just one problem," Bridgette says gravely and with obvious terror in her voice, "there's no way out."

And with that all 3 stop talking and hear the faintest sound of wood being torn apart...

* * *

"At this point we have to assume that they aren't coming back." Chris said to Chef who still had not left the window.

Chef said nothing and Heather said, "We have to do something. We need a game plan."

"Alright fine." Chef grumbled, "Sierra found the guns Chris owns and kindly handed them over to me a little while ago. I will hand them out in a moment." Eva's face lit up as did a few others.

"Are we going to try and save the others?" Ezekiel asked and Chris shook his head.

"If they are still alive then they are hiding somewhere. We can't wait for them very long." Chris said.

"It's not as if you care." Gwen snarled at Chris.

"Excuse me?" Chris questioned with a hint of anger.

"You're Chris McLean; lord of the douche bags." Gwen said, "you never gave a shit about any of us and I know that that has not changed."

"Let's not start fights guys." Beth said nervously.

"Farm girl is right," Chef said, "we need to concentrate our efforts on getting out of here alive."

"Well if you asked me, which I know none of you would do since I am basically invisible to you peons," Noah began, "is that we should head for the boats and hightail it out of here."

Blaineley glared and muttered, "Shit I wasn't the only one who thought of that." under her breath. Luckily for her, no one seemed to notice.

"That's a good idea bookworm." Eva said, "We should make a break for the yacht. That can hold all of us."

"Don't forget the most important thing: supplies." DJ said, "I've been stockpiling food and water. We have enough only to last a few days. Courtney and Duncan's bags got lost and Justin's..." He stopped, remembering the gruesome scene.

"Let's not think about that right now. Keep looking for supplies DJ" Harold said after a moment of silence and DJ went off in search of more supplies, "how are we distributing the guns?"

"I want one. I get one." Eva said immediately and Chef nodded at this.

"I've seen your skills. I bet you ain't half bad with a gun either. You get one of the shotguns." Chef said and handed her 1 of 2 shotguns.

"Chef," Ezekiel said, "I would like to request possession of one of the guns. I can shoot an assault rifle with fairly accurate aim." Chef raised his eyebrow in surprise but handed him the rifle anyway.

"Give me one of the guns, I'm a prisoner I have experience." Duncan said but Chef shook his head no.

"I refuse to put a gun into the hands of a criminal. But I'll give you this crossbow." Chef said with his arms crossed and Gwen smirked at Duncan. Duncan shrugged and slung the crossbow over his shoulder.

"I think it is quite obvious that I deserve a gun." Heather said and several questioned her.

"And why is that Queenie?" LeShawna asked rudely.

Heather rolled her eyes and said, "Because I bet I am a better shot than most of you idiots. Just give me one of the hand guns."

LeShawna wanted to protest but Chef just shoved a handgun into her hands as well as Heather's who grinned. LeShawna glared at Heather as Heather pocketed her gun.

"I really want this shotgun! It's so awesome." Harold exclaimed and Chef sighed as he handed it to him.

"Only cause I bet you're one of those military nerd geeks who knows things about guns." Chef said and Harold blushed a bit.

"I think as the only other actual adult here besides you and Chris, that I should get a gun too." Blaineley spoke up and Chef nodded and handed her a handgun. Chris just frowned at this as he tapped the handgun at his belt.

Only one handgun remained and lots of people seemed to want it, but no one was willing to say it. Finally, someone stepped forward.

"May I have that last one?" Izzy asked and everyone looked at her a bit fearful.

Chef shrugged and she took the last handgun and went to stand alone in the corner. Harold watched her closely but she seemed content for now.

"Alright, that's the guns. Now let's plan our busting out of here!" Chef said to the gang.

* * *

Courtney was sitting on one of the beds with her knees in her arms. She had come to terms with the fact that she was going to be here a while if not die trying to leave. She leaned her head back and saw out of the corner of her eye, Trent was staring at a piece of paper.

"I've seen you stare at that photo of Gwen before you know." She said and Trent jumped.

"Y-you have?" Trent said embarrassed as he pocketed the picture of Gwen.

"When I talked to you this morning about our alliance. You were staring at it." Courtney said and her hand immediately went to her right pocket. She was reassured by what she felt in it.

"And what is it that's in your pocket Miss CIT?" Trent asked as he picked up his guitar from his top bunk across the cabin.

"Nothing important." Courtney said with a shrug, "But I know you want Gwen back. I don't know what to tell you, what with all that's happening. But if we make it out of here, I hope you get together with her. I really do."

Trent rubbed the back of his head and said, "Courtney, I'm sorry we have treated each other so poorly. It's been eating away at my mind and that's why I came with you. To apologize. I just didn't think we'd both be dead by the end of the day."

"It isn't over yet." Courtney said half-heartedly.

Trent strummed a string of his guitar and then looked up at the ceiling. "Courtney you're right! It isn't over yet!"

Courtney looked at him questioningly and he pointed up at the ceiling. There was a hatch that led to the roof of the cabin and Trent looked stoked.

"That won't work," Courtney said glumly, "the dead things are still surrounding the cabin.

Trent's face fell but then lit up again and he said, "You know what we could do? We could go up on that roof and perform a song." Courtney looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would we do that exactly?" Courtney asked.

"We could use my guitar and the microphone I brought with me to perform a song loud enough to extend across the whole island. Then the others will know that we are okay and we can play a song that will really get to Gwen and Duncan for ditching us. Maybe it'll make a difference." Trent said.

"But performing a song will only attract more of them." Courtney reasoned.

"Even if it dooms us, we can save Bridgette and the others. That's worth it right?" Trent said.

Courtney sighed and said, "I'm not a good person like you, and I have made peace with that. But if I am going to die, I want to know that I went out helping someone else. Let's do it." And together, they climbed up onto the roof out the roof hatch.

* * *

Blaineley was fuming as she went back up the stairs to see Katie and Sadie. They were still in their room but they weren't asleep when she entered the room.

"So what is your verdict?" Blaineley asked the two.

"Well, uh, we still aren't really sure..." Katie said.

"Well you better make up your mind in the next few minutes because the others have the same plan now. And we cannot afford to let them try before we do. We need to get away from this large group!" Blaineley said with a stamp of her foot.

"Okay, okay! Fine, we'll do it." Sadie grumbled and Blaineley smirked.

"Excellent, we leave once the others are asleep." Blaineley said and left the room.

* * *

"Sierra seriously, this is ridiculous." Cody said as Sierra insisted on sleeping in the same bed as him.

"I told you I wouldn't let you out of my sight. I will even protect you in your sleep." Sierra said with a stern tone.

"But I need some...space." Cody said and a blush appeared on his face.

Sierra giggled a little and said, "Oh, that won't be much of a problem for me."

* * *

Harold was admiring his shotgun in the dining room when someone approached him and sat across from him at the table. He looked up and saw Izzy sitting there with a look of content on her face.

"Can I help you Izzy?" Harold asked.

"I just want to thank you." Izzy said quickly.

"What for?" I didn't do anything." Harold asked.

"You made sure I was okay when you knew I reached a dark place. And while Owen's death is still fresh on my mind, I think I can shove my feelings somewhere deep in my brain so I don't dwell on it every second of every day." Izzy said.

"That's great Izzy! I'm glad you're accepting the way things are now and Owen's death." Harold said.

"Oh, I'm not over it." Izzy said and took Harold by surprise, "as a matter of fact it has become my drive. I shoved those thoughts deep into my mind, but now I use it as a driving force to make sure I eradicate every last one of those pieces of shit."

"That isn't even rational Izzy." Harold stated.

"Whatever. Thanks for helping me through this. But just know that I am not over it, just learning to use my feelings for a greater cause." Izzy said and with that she went back to a different room while Harold looked thoughtful.

* * *

Duncan was standing by the window that Chef had finally abandoned. Chef was currently discussing something with Blaineley and Chris and Duncan sighed. He knew that the others were likely dead. He felt the presence of someone next to him and he looked over. He saw Gwen standing in the moonlight, which shimmered off her hair.

"Courtney's fine." Gwen said and Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"What? You think I haven't seen you longing for her?" Gwen said and she chuckled.

"It's okay," She said before he could interject, "like I tried to say earlier, we were never really a compatible couple. Just good friends with similar taste."

Duncan couldn't help but feel a bit guilty and he said, "Thanks for understanding. I never really got over her. And now I can't stop thinking about her."

"You know that she's fine right? She's Courtney, and Courtney never gives up." Gwen said encouragingly.

"I bet she's yelling at Trent for being incompetent at something right now." Duncan said, the beginnings of a smirk appearing on his face.

Gwen sighed and said, "Ah Trent. I still feel bad about what happened. I've noticed him looking at me funny lately too."

"Perhaps he still has the hots for you." Duncan said, "the question is: do you?"

* * *

"Ugh, why did this have to happen?" Heather exclaimed in annoyance to Beth who was listening to her.

"If you mean the impending apocalypse, I have no idea." Beth attempted to make a joke but Heather just stared at her.

"Sorry that was terrible." Beth said and spit a little.

"I'm surprised you're so calm Beth," Heather said, "normally you would flip out."

Beth chuckled and said, "I think at this point I am so scared that I can't even think about it. I need some sleep desperately."

"Then go get some rest. I should get some too." Heather said and Beth smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" Heather asked.

"Two reasons," Beth said, "one: you're actually being nice to me for a change. And two: you're face has never looked so full of concern for another person. Don't worry, Alejandro will be fine."

Heather flushed a deep shade of crimson and she said, "I don't even like that arrogant jerk. I just don't want him to die."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Beth said and laughed, "was that joke any better?"

"Goodnight." Heather grumbled and Beth left the room. Beth was of course trembling on the inside but she was so exhausted she managed to fall right asleep.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Bridgette asked, sinking into a slump. The clawing was getting louder and it was evident that the wood at the door of the cabin was really starting to get chipped away.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing we won't do is panic." Geoff said calmly.

"We need to somehow figure a way out of here. And we need to get a signal to the others." Alejandro said thoughtfully.

"Isn't this Team-All-stars old cabin?" Bridgette asked and Alejandro nodded. Bridgette walked over to one of the top bunks and reached under the pillow.

"Here we go!" Bridgette exclaimed as she found what she was looking for. She held up Duncan's lighter for the others to see.

"You want to light the cabin on fire?" Geoff asked.

"No you buffoon," Alejandro said, "she wants to get onto the roof and light another cabin on fire. It might draw the dead ones away from us! It's brilliant!"

Bridgette blushed and Geoff frowned. Bridgette said, "Now we need to get onto the roof somehow..."

* * *

"Alright here's the plan," Blaineley whispered to Katie and Sadie. "I have us requested for first watch along with Noah so there are 4 guards. The plan is to convince Noah to come with us and then get out of here. We'll make a break for one of the boats and take a lot of the supplies with us. Then we'll simply sail to the mainland."

"How much supplies are we planning to take?" Sadie asked.

"Enough for 4 people for at least a week." Blaineley said, "I know DJ has been stockpiling some food together. We can use some of that."

"Alright sounds like a good plan." Katie said.

"Alright, once our watch rolls around, we'll wait about an hour before we take off. That way we make sure everyone is still asleep." Blaineley said.

"Wow, you really thought this through." Sadie remarked and Blaineley smirked.

"Just be ready." Blaineley warned.

* * *

Alejandro and Geoff had climbed up onto the roof just as the door to the cabin finally gave way and zombies poured inside. Bridgette quickly jumped up from one of the beds and together, Alejandro and Geoff pulled her up with them.

"That was closer than I would like to admit." Bridgette said and Geoff hugged her.

"Hey look over there, I think I see Trent and Courtney." Alejandro said peering off to one of the other cabins. Two people had climbed onto the roof of another cabin, each one holding something.

"Geoff, Alejandro, Bridgette!" Courtney called to them, "we have a plan to help get you guys out of here!"

"We have a lighter we can use to ignite a cabin and draw the dead ones to it!" Alejandro shouted back.

"Wait, does Trent have a guitar?" Geoff asked confused. And that's when the music began to play.

"Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion" Courtney sang as Trent exploded on the guitar. The dead ones all moved toward their cabin as the sound intensified.

"They're drawing them all in, and allowing us to escape." Geoff said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's escape!" Alejandro exclaimed but Geoff shook his head.

"No way dude, we gotta help them too!" Geoff said as Courtney continued to sing.

"And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion" When Courtney sang this note, Bridgette lit one of the pieces of wood of the roof of her cabin and chucked it toward a different one. The cabin sparked and caught fire and zombies started gravitating toward it.

This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
No I've still got a lot of fight left in me"

Courtney finished the song and Trent faded out with the guitar. They had accomplished their goal; now the others could get away as the zombies headed either toward them or the other cabin on fire. Breathing heavily they smiled at each other and hugged.

"I hope Duncan and Gwen heard that." Trent said with a grin.

"Not a bad way to die." Courtney replied as the zombies below started taking down the cabin door.

* * *

The song was so loud that even those back at the cottage could hear it. Duncan and Gwen sat at the window listening in awe at the voice that could only be Courtney's.

"They're alive!" Duncan exclaimed.

"I told you Courtney wouldn't give up." Gwen said with a smirk, "now the question is what to do about it."

"We can't go out there now, it's pitch black." Chef said behind them.

"Our best option is to go collect them on our way out tomorrow. Chris and I are done going over the plans and we have a good idea of what we're going to do." Chef said.

"Hang in there princess." Duncan whispered and he and Gwen went off to bed.

"Okay Blaineley, you, Noah, and the girl best friends got first watch. Don't wake us up unless there is an emergency." Chef said to Blaineley, who nodded, and Chef headed off to sleep himself.

"Finally, I can get some shut eye." The cook grumbled as Blaineley smirked at him as he walked away.

* * *

DJ was still rummaging around in the kitchen pantry. "I know there has to be more food here somewhere." DJ had determined that the best way to avoid thinking about what was going on was too busy himself by finding food to help him and his comrades. He could hear a few others moving around downstairs but most everyone had gone to sleep by now.

"Just a few more minutes of searching and then I'm going to bed." DJ mumbled to himself, "a nice cozy warm bed."

DJ had tried not to think too much about what had happened to Momma. Oh how worried she must be about him. But she had been teaching him how to be tough and he was desperately trying to obey.

DJ felt along the wall to maintain a general location. It was pitch black and Chef had warned them about lighting a candle or anything to make sure no monsters come for them during the night. His hands found a door knob after a few minutes and he turned it. It was unlocked.

"Hmm, I don't remember this door being here before. I must have missed it the first time I swept through here." DJ said aloud to himself as he turned the knob all the way. He reached out and touched a railing that descended into darkness.

"Make Momma proud and go down there with pride." DJ said thinking of what Momma would say to him.

"There's got to be food down here." DJ thought as he reached the bottom of the stairs, where a faint light glow was emanating. He turned toward the light and saw a ceiling light bulb flickering above a refrigerator.

"Sweet, some more food!" DJ exclaimed and he hurried over to the fridge. As he crossed the threshold, he noticed there was blood on the floor. Fresh blood. He turned in every direction and saw nothing.

"Then why is there-" DJ began but then stopped as something took a chunk out of his arm.

"Ahh!" DJ tried to scream for help but the zombie managed to get a bite out of his throat and DJ fell to the ground, gurgling in his own blood. The zombie feasted upon DJ's large body and devoured him. DJ's bag had slipped and a lone orange rolled out of his bag and over to the fridge. The orange stopped rolling as it reached another body on the ground, this one of an intern that Chris enjoyed to torment. And this intern was slowly beginning to rise...

* * *

Blaineley had searched all the rooms upstairs and had determined that everyone that wasn't on watch was indeed asleep. She had gathered enough supplies for the 3 of them to escape and survive for a little over a week. "Perfect" She mumbled to herself. Grinning, she went back down the stairs towards Katie and Sadie.

"Alright, now the last step is to take care of Noah." Blaineley said.

"I thought we were going to get him to come with us." Sadie said with a confused expression.

Blaineley rolled her eyes and said, "I have a better idea. You two go get his attention for me."

Katie and Sadie went over to Noah and started directly talking in his face. Noah was currently reading a book and he wasn't thrilled to have to converse with these two.

"Do you annoying girls want something?" Noah asked with a bored tone.

"Well," Katie began, "Blaineley had this plan where we can leave the island. Just the 4 of us."

Noah raised an eyebrow, "Why not just go with the others? I know it's a large group but still: safety in numbers. And think about it, if I went with you 3, none of us have any upper body strength and Mildred is useless in general. We wouldn't last an hour."

Suddenly, Noah fell to the floor, unconscious. Blaineley stood behind him holding a shovel she had found from the garage. She had obviously just hit Noah over the head with the shovel and she glared at Katie.

"You shouldn't have told him what we were doing." Blaineley growled at them.

"But you said-" Katie started.

"I just said that as a possibility! You shouldn't have said anything to him!" Blaineley said frustrated, "Whatever, we'll just leave him here. We should be long gone by the time the others wake up. Now let's go already!"

And with that, Blaineley, Katie, and Sadie headed out the door leaving the cottage door open and leaving no one conscious to guard the door...

* * *

 **How about that, two deaths this time! I'll discuss my reasoning for both in a moment. But the main focus of this chapter was definitely making sure the characters got to the cottage (most anyway :P) and so that they could feel slightly safe. That's all going to change of course, especially after DJ's run in in a cellar Chris forgot to mention and Blaineley's plotting ways.  
**

 **As far as some of the secrets go, we certainly got to learn several of them. Trent is of course keeping a picture of Gwen because he's still in love. Blaineley turned out to be a conniving psychopath and has now ditched the main group with tweetle dumb and tweetle idiot. What will happen next time as a result of Blaineley's betrayal?**

 **Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! I really need feedback and thoughts on the story to give me ideas.**

* * *

 **Reason for Justin's Death: Justin is simply a fodder character. I gave him a few lines early on but he was never going to be a big focus. Not much to say really, I expect that most of you saw this one coming.**

 **Reason for DJ's Death: I was torn on whether or not to write this one in here but I ultimately decided to for one reason. You see, even though I love Mama's boy, I didn't think he would really survive long in a situation like this and decided to kill him off. Plus, nearly all of the other characters have a loved one amongst the group that they really care about whereas DJ was kind of a lone wolf. While people will care about his death, it won't affect anyone as too deeply. I'm saving those types of death for the future :P**

* * *

 **DEAD: Owen, Justin, DJ**

 **ALIVE: Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy, Lindsey, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Katie, Noah, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Sierra, Blaineley, Chris, and Chef Hatchet**


	4. Chapter 4: Not Everyone Can Make It

**Chapter 4 everyone! I'm thinking this is the length it will take to update each chapter, about a week for each. Anyway this is the shortest chapter by far considering the first 3 were 25,000 words exactly and this one barely cracks 5k :P  
**

 **Despite the shorter length though, this is a really interesting chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! This chapter focuses more on the interactions between characters and potential conflicts the story will bring up. As well as some friendships too!**

 **Oh and I figured out one of the reasons this story didn't have that many views before. I had it at the highest rating and filters those out of the main search. So now that the rating has been changed, I expect more reviews, follows, and all that grand stuff.**

 **Last chapter, Blaineley left the door of the cottage wide open. What horrible consequences will result from this betrayal?**

 **RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

 **FanficLovingPerson: Well a one word review is nott really much for me to go on but thanks for your enthusiasm? I'd be interested to hear some deeper thoughts you have regarding the plot and characters :P**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: You will just have to wait and see what results from what Blaineley did and DJ's death :P. I know you have said who you think will survive, but could you tell me perhaps who you WANT to survive? And of course who you want to die :P**

 **WARNING: This story will contain violent actions, harsh language, minor sexual mentions, character deaths, dark themes, and a lot of flesh eating zombies.**

* * *

 _"Tyler run! They're almost here!" Lindsey screamed at her boyfriend as the two bolted through the woods. Lindsey's hair was disheveled and Tyler's track suit was torn badly. Dozens of zombies were trailing behind them, snarling at their prey._

 _"We'll be safe Lindsey, don't worry." Tyler tried to say comfortingly and Lindsey smiled._

 _"We will? We really will?" Lindsey asked hopefully._

 _"Of course, I promise." Tyler said and then he tripped over a root in the ground._

 _"Tyler!" Lindsey screamed in terror as the dead ones surrounded him._

 _"Lindsey run! You can make it! Leave me-AHHH!" Tyler yelled as he felt the dead ones tearing him apart._

 _"Tyler!" Lindsey said with tears streaking down her face. The jock's right arm was torn off and a few zombies began to fight over the arm to eat. Lindsey began to throw up as her boyfriend's screams continued. A few zombies began making their way toward her as she barfed and she heard someone yelling at her from behind._

 _"I knew you couldn't handle it." Heather said as she stood there calmly with her arms crossed._

 _"You really are just an idiot aren't you?" Heather sneered and that's when the zombies swarmed Lindsey._

* * *

Lindsey woke up sweating through her bed sheets. She was breathing heavily and her eyes flitted around every which way. She saw the sleeping form of Beth in the bed next to her and no sign of the dead ones. She breathed a sigh of relief and resigned herself to wake up Beth.

Lindsey gently shook Beth awake and said, "Beth please wake up. Tell me I'm not alone."

Beth woke up fairly quickly and she said, "Don't worry Lindsey, you aren't alone and you never will be. Chef said we would be fine, let's have faith in that okay?"

Lindsey nodded and said, "Will you come see Tyler with me? I just don't want to go anywhere alone."

"Understandable," Beth said and she got out of bed in her PJ's, "let's go."

Beth and Lindsey began to walk down the hallway. It was eerie quiet and it felt like a cool breeze was in the house.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Lindsey asked while shivering.

Beth shrugged and said, "Chris probably has air conditioning going or something. After all, can't be too hot for the host."

Lindsey giggled a bit at this and said, "Yeah I know right, he is like sooo obsessed with himself. Oh look here we are." Lindsey pointed at a door that was down the hallway from where her room was. Lindsey opened the door and saw only one sleeping form in the bed and the sleeping person was turned away from her.

"Tyler?" Lindsey said as she walked over to the bed. Suddenly, the sleeping person got up and groaned.

"I'm not Tyler you moron," Heather said as she stretched, "so why are you in here?"

"Oh sorry Heather," Beth said quickly and trying to get out of there, "wrong door."

"Whatever," Heather scoffed at them and the two started backing toward the door. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from downstairs.

"What the heck was that?" Lindsey screeched.

"I have no idea!" Beth said terrified.

"Hurry up and close the damn door!" Heather hissed and Beth closed the door and locked it.

"Is there something in here? Did one of them get in?" Beth said now evidently panicking.

"Just keep quiet." Heather hissed again and the three listened at the door for any noises. The three of them were all scared and they thought they heard a snarl.

* * *

"Did you hear that crash dude?" Tyler asked his bunk buddy Ezekiel.

Ezekiel rubbed his eyes and said, "I heard something that's for sure. Don't know what though, eh."

"Should we go check it out?" Tyler asked.

Ezekiel shook his head and said, "It'll be safer if we stay where we are. Chef will alert us if there is a problem."

What Ezekiel was saying made sense but Tyler still looked nervous, "What about Lindsey? She could be in trouble!"

Zeke pondered this and said, "Well then I don't know, it's up to you. But I'm going wherever you go; I don't want to be by myself."

Tyler looked at Zeke with gratitude and said, "Well then let's go find Lindsey!"

"Just one question," Ezekiel said and Tyler raised his eyebrow, "do you have any idea what room she's in?"

* * *

Sierra had grabbed Cody and was holding him tightly. _Very_ tightly.

"Sierra," Cody choked, "I can't breathe!"

Sierra realized what she was doing and relinquished her grip on him. Cody gasped for breath and Sierra said, "Sorry Cody, but I could have sworn I heard something like a big crash."

"Do you think Noah and the others are okay?" Cody asked in a worried tone.

Sierra put her finger on her chin and said, "Well the sound of the crash sounded like glass so what broke was likely a window. If we're lucky then maybe it was just one of Chris's glass sculpture collection pieces."

Cody blinked at her and he said, "It's scary how much you know about everyone."

Surprisingly, Sierra's face went dark and she said, "I know more than you could ever want to know."

Cody looked at her curiously but before he could say more, they heard footsteps outside their door. In a panic, Cody rushed for the door and locked it.

"Cody come back here!" Sierra hissed, concerned for his well-being.

"I'm fine Sierra, you don't have to baby me." Cody said with a slight pout.

"I'm just keeping you safe." Sierra said defensively.

"There's a different in being kept safe and being in your way." Cody said with a tremble.

Sierra looked shocked and she said, "You aren't hindering me at all. You're the only reason I can keep living."

* * *

"You hear something?" Duncan asked Harold after the crash had occurred.

"Yes Duncan, I obviously heard something. Gosh." Harold said as he sat upright in his bed.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you." Duncan said as he went over to the door and quickly peeked into the hallway. It was nearly pitch black, so as expected, he saw nothing.

"Don't pretend to be all friendly with me Duncan." Harold said angrily to the delinquent.

"Is this about the times I bullied you? Get over it man, we got bigger problems!" Duncan said gesturing at the window to the outside.

"Even so, I still won't forgive you for what you did to me all these years." Harold stated, "so don't think of me as a friend."

"If you want a petty feud to be the end of your life then go right ahead." Duncan snarled at him.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't get all buddy-buddy now. So just leave me alone." Harold replied. And then they heard shuffling in the hallway outside.

* * *

Izzy was lying with her head against the headrest of her bed. She was drumming her fingers on her stomach and she looked over at the next bed. She noticed Eva was also wide awake.

"Can't stop thinking about Owen can you?" Eva asked and Izzy's eyes hardened.

"We don't need to talk about Owen." Izzy said in a low growl.

Eva got up out of her bed and said, "Look, I know you're upset about what happened."

"I'm not upset." Izzy snapped at her but Eva kept going.

"You are going to die if you get angry about it. Anger doesn't solve problems, it only causes problems. I know from personal experience." Eva said and Izzy's expression softened a little.

"I'm not angry anymore. I just don't know what to do right now." Izzy confessed and then suddenly, Gwen and LeShawna rushed into their room and threw the door closed.

"What the hell?" Eva exclaimed and Gwen was panting.

"Girl keep it down or they'll hear you." LeShawna panted.

"Those things are inside?" Izzy asked and LeShawna nodded.

"We just barely got out of our room in time," Gwen said, "there was only one that we could see."

"Then we need to take it out." Izzy said and Eva nodded.

"Wait so what happened to Blaineley and the others on watch?" Eva asked confused.

LeShawna shook her head and said, "No clue. We assume they aren't...with us anymore."

"We're going to take care of this so that we all survive." Izzy said as she cocked her handgun.

Eva grinned and said, "You know, I actually kind of like this you. Just don't use anger for everything."

"Oh don't worry. I have my eyes on the prize." Izzy said as she opened the door.

* * *

"What the hell were the ones on watch doing?" Chef asked angrily as he loaded his shotgun and Chris guarded the door.

"I knew we should never have trusted Blaineley. She's completely unreliable." Chris said disgusted.

"Well, we have to assume that most of the others are still alive. We got to save them and then go after the others stuck farther inland." Chef said as he finished loading his gun.

Chris sighs and says, "Advancing our initial plans to take place at night is risky. You sure?"

Chef nodded and said, "We don't have much choice. And besides, we need to save the ones inland. They're brave soldiers and their bravery should be rewarded."

"Well thanks to Courtney's song we know they're alive." Chris stated, "I guess knowing is half the battle."

"First we got to take care of this son of a bitch who got in the house." Chef said and Chris nodded.

"Just stay out of the way pretty boy so you don't get hurt." Chef said and Chris gave a weak smile before opening the door and Chef rushed into the hallway.

Chef spotted the dead one outside of Eva's room and it growled at Chef. It turned around and Chef saw it was an elderly woman he had never seen before. She had had her nose smashed in and part of her torso was missing. Her left arm was pounding on the door of Eva's room.

Before Chef could make his move, that door flung open and Izzy leaped out. Izzy fired two shots into the creature's chest and it growled at her. Izzy then shot it in the head and it fell down on the ground, its blood soaking the carpet. Izzy didn't stop there, as she emptied her rounds into its head until her ammunition was out. And she didn't stop pulling the trigger as Chef, Eva, and the others looked at her with concern.

* * *

The shots echoed around the house and it woke up a drowsy Noah. Noah immediately reached out for his head and rubbed the bruise that was swelling up at the back of his head.

"Stupid Mildred." Noah muttered to himself as he attempted to stand up. He fell back over due to the dizziness.

"Well there goes that idea." Noah thought aloud, "now what the hell were those gun shots?"

And then Noah noticed that the front door was wide open. His eyes widened as he saw at least a dozen more of those hideous creatures stumbling toward the house. Obviously the gun shots had attracted them.

"Whichever idiot fired that gun is going to kill us all." Noah muttered as he began crawling to the door to try and close it. He was racing against the dead ones as the staggered closer and closer and he crawled to the door. He was almost close enough to one to see directly into its eyes. All he could see was a hungry expression and it was locked on him.

The dead one groaned at him and started picking up the pace. Noah cried out, thinking he was screwed. And then, with a burst of strength he didn't think he had, he managed to shut the door to the cottage closed right as the first of the bodies began to slam against the door. He locked it and then sank back against the door as the pounding continued.

"Help!" Noah called out weakly. He felt that he wasn't going to be conscious much longer.

"Someone get down here!" Noah called out and out of his blurry vision he thought he saw someone running toward him. Then he blacked out.

* * *

"Who's shooting? Is it Chef to save us?" Lindsey screamed in fear.

"It has to be. Someone needs to save us!" Beth squealed as she held onto Lindsey tightly.

Unbeknownst to Chef and the others, there was another zombie still upstairs and it was currently assaulting the door to Heather, Beth, and Lindsey's room.

"Would the both of you just shut up?" Heather said in annoyance, "I'm trying to figure out how to work this gun."

"If you didn't know how to work it then why on Earth did you take it?" Beth asked in both fear and anger.

"Because I have to keep myself alive!" Heather said, anger now rising in her voice.

"Keep _us_ alive you mean, right?" Lindsey asked with tears shimmering in her eyes.

Heather's expression dropped only slightly as she said, "Right. Us."

The pounding at the door continued and the top of the door frame had cracked. They were now staring into the eyes of a dead one who looked recently killed (the one the orange hit in the previous chapter).

"Oh my God!" Beth screamed as the zombie continued to destroy the door.

"The window," Heather panicked, "we can escape through the window!"

"Help me open it then!" Lindsey called out and Beth tried to help her.

"It's stuck!" Beth cried out, "Heather get ready to shoot!"

Heather stood there trembling and she said, "I-I don't know if I can!"

"Come on you have to!" Beth screamed, "or we won't make it!"

Heather aimed her gun at the creature in front of her and she shook as it growled. It's eyes locked with hers and she saw her own reflection in its glossy eyes. She saw that she was almost frozen in place.

"We're nearly there!" Beth said at the window as the door was nearly gone now.

"Heather shoot it!" Lindsey screamed as the door gave way and the zombie stumbled in. It went straight for Heather and she panicked. Heather shot the gun at it and it went into its stomach.

The zombie tackled Heather and her gun skirted away from her as she wrestled with it on the floor. It's jaws were getting closer and closer to her neck and she screamed.

"Someone please! Help me! Oh dear God help me! Get off of me you freak!" Heather screamed in pure terror.

Lindsey picked up the gun and aimed it at the zombie. Heather looked over at her pleadingly and Lindsey grew determined. She fired the gun and it found its mark, directly in the back of the skull of the zombie. Blood splattered all over Heather as the zombie collapsed on top of her and she quickly shoved it off of her. Then Heather threw her arms around Lindsey and began to weep. Beth looked on in shock.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Heather said as she bawled into Lindsey's shoulder.

Lindsey awkwardly patted her on the back and said, "What are friends for right?"

Heather sniffled and said, "That thing, it was so close to me, it almost killed me..."

"Shh, it's okay now." Lindsey said soothingly and Heather silently wept. LeShawna came running in and saw quite a scene. Heather had blood splattered all over her and she was crying into Lindsey's arms. She made eye contact with Beth who was at the now open window and Beth gave her a small smile. LeShawna glanced back at the Queen Bee who looked absolutely terrible and for the first time ever, she felt sorry for her.

* * *

"Noah, Noah wake up!" Cody said as he shook the bookworm. After a few attempts, Noah opened his eyes and Cody looked relieved.

"Thank God you're alive, we thought you were dead." Cody said.

"What the hell happened down here?" Chef asked getting right to the point.

"And where are the wonder twins and Blaineley?" Chris added.

"And where's DJ?" Ezekiel asked.

Noah growled at the mention of Blaineley and he said, "Those jerks knocked me out and took off. Mildred said something about getting to the boat house and taking a good boat for herself and her new pals and ditching the rest of us. DJ probably went with them since I don't see him around you guys."

"That bitch." Chris said and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? She isn't going to take all of the boats right? We can just use another one." Gwen said with an indifferent shrug.

Harold shook his head and he said, "But the three of them are likely to cause a commotion and then the boat house will be unreachable. We have to stop them or get to the boat house first!"

Chef nodded and said, "Alright we need to get ready to move. We're going to have to make a fast break for the boat house."

"Uh there's another problem," Noah said and he pointed to the door he had closed earlier. Bodies continued to rain on the door, trying to take it down.

Chris waved a dismissive hand and said, "We'll just take the path in the cellar."

"Cellar?" Ezekiel asked, "I don't remember any mention of a cellar."

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot that you people don't know Chris's house like the back of your hand." Sierra said and giggled, "he has a secret cellar that leads all the way over to the cabins."

"Then why on Earth did no one bring this up earlier and go rescue Courtney and the others?" Duncan asked angrily.

"He-he yeah..." Chris trailed off as he realized what he had done.

"I told you he didn't give a shit about us." Gwen said and Chris glared at her.

"Well we can take the cellar pathway and make it to the cabins to save the others. And if this works, we should easily make it to the boathouse before the traitors." Chef stated and many campers nodded.

"Um Chef, is everyone fit to travel? I mean Noah has what looks like a concussion and Heather..." LeShawna said trailing off.

"I'm fine." A voice behind her said and she turned around to see Heather standing there. She was wearing fresh clothes but traces of blood were still visible on her face. Lindsey and Beth came down the stairs right behind her and they looked okay.

A grin broke across Tyler's face and he rushed over to Lindsey and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you're okay. LeShawna told me what you did...you're so brave Linds!"

Lindsey blushed and said, "I just shot that thing because I didn't want anyone else to die. But that makes me a killer doesn't it?"

Tyler shook his head, "Don't think about it like that. You saved someone and that's what matters."

"So can you travel scrawny?" Eva asked the bookworm who nodded.

"I think I can manage. I might need someone to lean on slightly." Noah stated.

"I'll do it," Cody said, "it's not like I'm going to be useful in a confrontation anyway."

"Alright, let's make sure we do one final sweep before we leave." Chef said and the campers scattered to gather belongings.

* * *

Rain was beginning to drizzle as Blaineley, Katie, and Sadie ran through the woods. The three of them were making good progress and were nearing the main campgrounds. They had also been lucky enough not to run into any undead.

"Nearly there girls, keep it up." Blaineley coached as they ran through the rain.

"I wish we were in a nice warm bed right now." Katie complained.

"I know right? It's so cold and yucky out here." Sadie agreed.

"Don't worry, soon enough we will be back on the mainland where we can contact the authorities. Then we'll be safe." Blaineley told them.

"I still feel bad about leaving the others. And the way you knocked out Noah to leave." Katie admitted. Blaineley stopped and whirled around to face them. They both stopped running to avoid crashing into her and Blaineley looked pissed off.

"Don't ever feel sorry. Not for anything." Blaineley hissed at them and they shook with fear, "if you're too busy worrying about what you could have done then you will die. You have to focus on moving forward."

"But Blaineley, we just left them there..." Sadie said and Blaineley rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think they cared about us? Chris put us on Team _Loser_ remember? They never liked us, so it's time we showed them." Blaineley said in disgust.

"I guess so. Being called a loser wasn't much fun." Katie admitted.

Blaineley smiled and said, "That's right, it wasn't. Now let's keep moving and make it to the boat house."

"To be honest, I'm getting really tired of running." Sadie said exhausted.

"Oh my gosh, she totally needs a break." Katie pleaded with Blaineley who sighed.

"Fine. Ten minutes and then we're moving again." Blaineley said as she held her handgun circled the two friends making sure nothing snuck up on any of them.

* * *

"Alright maggots, we all ready to move?" Chef asked the group and they nodded collectively.

"Let's just get this over with, I don't want to wait long enough for this door to come crashing down." Noah said and gestured to the front door. Moans could be heard getting louder and louder.

Harold nodded and said, "Then let's get moving."

"Hold on a second," Heather said, "why are we all going again? Shouldn't some stay here and fortify it better so we can continue using this as a base?"

"We can't do that toothpick," Eva said and Heather frowned at her, "this door will go down any minute now."

"She's right," Chef said, "besides we desperately need to make it to those boats. The boats are the only way off of this island."

"Too bad Chris didn't insure the TDWT plane." Gwen complained, "could have easily used that to get away."

"Don't get started with me right now." Chris exclaimed angrily and Gwen glared at him.

"Shouldn't we get moving now, eh?" Zeke asked.

"Right! No more arguing, let's just go." Chef commanded and Chris led the way to the cellar. Chris threw open the door and revealed that it had stairs leading down.

Sierra clapped her hands and said, "Oh, I always wanted to take a tour of Chris's house."

"Yeah, you're weird." Chris said and he went down into the cellar leading the way for the others. Chris reached the bottom of the stairs and turned on one of the flashlights Chef had handed him earlier. He could see blood on the ground but no one or nothing in sight.

"Seems to be clear down here!" Chris hollered and the others quickly came down the stairs.

"Okay, so remind me how this is going to work." Tyler requested.

"Well this passageway connects to the cabins. The cabin floorboards need to be torn up but then we can get to the others. Then we're going to have to make it to the boat house before Blaineley and get a boat." Chris explained.

"But like, if the others are trapped, doesn't that mean there are a lot of those things there?" Lindsey inquired.

"She's right..." Duncan said, "What are we going to do about that?"

"We'll fight." Chef grumbled and he led the way down the long passageway. And along the way, a trail of blood was visible to any who looked at it.

* * *

Izzy and Chef led the way down the passageway with Chris, Cody, and Sierra right behind them. Izzy had noticed the blood and mentioned it to Chef who nodded.

"Everyone keep a sharp eye out for dead ones. Don't want anyone else to suffer that fate." Chef warned the group.

"You know you can't protect everyone right?" Izzy asked him.

Chef raised an eyebrow and said, "Girl, I can certainly try."

Izzy scoffed and said, "Oh come on, even you know you're lying to yourself. Most of these guys aren't going to live. It's just a fact. You have to accept it."

"Oh like the way you're accepting what happened to Owen?" Chef snarled.

Without breaking stride Izzy replied, "I'm handling it. I'm moving on, and you best be prepared to do the same. If you're our leader than you can't get worked up over every death. Especially since they will be occurring frequently."

"You really are crazy aren't you?" Chef said with a shake of his head.

"Fine don't listen to me. It's not just your funeral you won't be prepared for." And with that Izzy stopped talking while Chef looked thoughtful.

* * *

"I'm a little worried about Lindsey." Beth admitted as she walked beside Tyler. Looking back, the two could see Heather and Lindsey bringing up the rear.

"Why's that? She's stronger than she looks." Tyler said.

"I know that but she fired that gun without even really thinking about it. I'm worried if she even knows what's going on." Beth admitted.

"Don't worry, she's tough. And I'll protect her no matter what." Tyler said.

"That's good I suppose." Beth said with a sigh.

* * *

"You sure you're okay Heather?" Lindsey asked the Queen Bee as they walked.

"Yes Lindsey, I'm fine." Heather said shortly.

"Oh," Lindsey said sounding dejected, "okay then.

Heather sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm not the greatest at being nice, but I truly appreciate what you did for me. Especially after everything horrible I did to you the past few years."

"All of that's behind us now right?" Lindsey said rather cheerfully.

"I don't know how you can possibly forgive me." Heather said, "I was so horrible. To you and everyone else."

"You just did what you thought was right." Lindsey said and patted Heather on the shoulder.

And that's when DJ the zombie lunged for Heather. Lindsey sensed this just in time and she screamed "Lookout!" and shoved Heather down. DJ missed Heather and latched onto Lindsey. Lindsey screamed as she wrestled with DJ. He was biting for her neck and blood oozed out of his mouth.

"Oh my god! Help!" Lindsey screamed and Heather looked petrified.

"The gun Heather! Get the gun!" Lindsey screamed.

"You still have it!" Heather yelled back.

"What the hell is happening back there?" Chef roared from the front.

Lindsey managed to get the gun off her belt and kicked it over to Heather. Tyler and Beth rushed toward her to save her. As she slid the gun over to Heather, DJ managed to get the upper hand and he fell on her with full force. Taken by surprise, Lindsey let go of him for a second. And it was a second too long. DJ bit into her neck and she screamed just as Heather was pulling the trigger. DJ's body collapsed on top of a now screaming and crying Lindsey.

"Oh my god, Lindsey!" Beth screamed as she lifted the girl up. Heather looked shell-shocked and Tyler stood on in absolute shock. Lindsey wept as she revealed the bite on her neck.

"The pain," Lindsey mumbled, "it's so much pain."

Chef and Izzy had made it to the back of the group after pushing and shoving some people aside. Chef looked on with a horrified look.

Izzy looked at him with a look of sorrow and said, "I told you. Not everyone can make it."

* * *

 **-hides from all sharp objects being thrown at me-**

 **Look, I am one of the biggest Lindsey fans ever. But it just HAD to be done! :( I'll get more in depth in a sec.**

 **To be honest, I almost didn't write that last scene. I love Lindsey so much I had to consider sparing her. But I want to show the audience I am not afraid to kill of well-liked characters, by both me and the audience. So just because a character is getting a lot of screen-time does NOT mean they will live for sure.**

* * *

 **Okay, I'll get into a few other things that happened this chapter before talking a bit more about Lindsey. First off, I know Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, and Alejandro were not in this chapter. Don't worry, that was intentional and they will be in the next chapter.  
**

 **Then we got Blaineley, Katie, and Sadie. Their grand plan will be attempted in the next chapter so you can expect fireworks next time! Are Katie and Sadie going to back out? Or can Blaineley push them to the limit?**

 **And of course the main focus of the chapter took place at the cottage. I threw in interactions to show some future conflicts and friendships. Duncan and Harold should have an interesting dynamic, as should Izzy and Eva.**

 **SPEAKING OF IZZY...she's so cold. I love writing for her and making her the first one to go to the dark side is so much fun. She was right in the end too...**

 **Noah ended up surviving the chapter, despite being knocked out. One lucky cookie right there :P.**

 **And what was Sierra talking about, she knows more than Cody could ever want to know? You'll just have to find that out I guess :P**

 **Some other characters like LeShawna and Gwen didn't get much time this chapter but don't worry, they will have time to shine. This chapter was mainly to focus on Heather, Lindsey, and Beth.**

 **Heather and Beth were stars in this chapter. I wrote the zombie busting into Heather's room scene so that Lindsey would save her and then later on Heather wouldn't be able to save Lindsey in time. But that scene was my favorite to write in this chapter as it showed Heather truly is afraid.**

 **But of course, the star of this chapter was Lindsey. I wrote the dream sequence at the beginning almost as foreshadowing her death. I mean, she didn't die in the same way, and Heather wasn't mocking her when she died, but you catch my drift.**

* * *

 **Reason for Lindsey being bitten: I talked about it a lot already but I'll go over it once more. Her death was something to really shake the group as a whole. Tyler, Beth, Heather, and the others are not going to react well. Lindsey's innocence was a highlight and therefore without it, who knows what might happen. So please don't hate on me for killing her off, it was necessary for the plot.**

* * *

 **Don't forget to review and give me some feedback! I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as me! And the next chapter will be really explosive... ;)  
**

* * *

 **DEAD: Owen, Justin, DJ  
**

 **ALIVE: Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy, Lindsey (bitten D:), Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Katie, Noah, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Sierra, Blaineley, Chris, and Chef Hatchet**


End file.
